Behind Your Angel Eyes
by CastleRockGirl
Summary: Claire was on the run. Ever since the night her world came crashing down around her, she's had to abandon everything she knows and risk her life, to escape him. He was the boy she fell in love with from the moment they met, and he knew her sometimes better than she knew herself. And she thought she knew him. Problem was, he wasn't a boy at all... He was a vampire. Marko/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **Long time no see Lost Boys fans! This is a fic requested by Freax, a good friend of mine on this website who was kind enough to wait so long on this starting. I owe her a huge thank you for her patience, amazing song suggestions that have helped me develop the story and her help with the character, I hope you like this! It'll be starting today and hopefully updating in a few days, I'm away on holidays this week with my two awesome friends and will not be near a computer to write, but I will update as soon as I can! This and my other Lost Boys fic have been a long time in development while my exams were on so I plan to stretch them as much as I can, a laptop is getting ever closer but until then weekly updates are expected. Anyway, this is a prologue and the story starts properly on next chapter, but I recommend reading this first. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Lost Boys, just my OCs.**

* * *

My steps were sluggish as it got nearer to sunrise, the dirt and gravel scraping against my feet became a more prominent sound as I got gradually weaker with each passing minute. I had to find a lift soon, if I didn't I'd be sleeping out in the wilderness for the day, which would burn my eyelids and leave me with the mother of all headaches, so that wasn't happening.

The road was almost as dry as my throat; the ever-present itch had turned into a full-scale burn as I had run out of water earlier. The outskirts of California had been quiet so I was walking more than I normally would have.

My eyelids drooped with fatigue and my back slumped slightly, it would only be a matter of time before I passed out in the dirt. I slapped my cheeks lightly to keep myself awake, glaring at the faint lilac glow on the horizon signalling the sun would soon be rearing its ugly head.

There was a time when I loved the sun, I'd tilt my face up and bask in the warmth, enjoy the orange-red colour of my eyelids as the light shone through them. I'd go up to the roof of our apartment building with a towel and a book and laze in the sun, my dad said when I came down in the evening you'd think I had been to the Caribbean and back before bedtime.

Eventually about a quarter of a mile down whatever road I had been stumbling down, my knees finally gave out and I settled myself in the dust and dirt on the side of the road. I leant my elbows on my knees and supported my chin with my hands, swaying gently from side to side to keep myself moving. I peeked out from under my brown hair to see the horizon getting significantly lighter. I knew there would be a town just a few miles down the road, but the possibility of me crawling there before the sun came up was unlikely. I was just so tired! Walking all night was enough to make anyone drowsy, I had a few extra worries weighing me down and beckoning me to sleep, if only for a little while.

I started humming the intro to a song and started to mumble the words. I forced my voice to grow stronger as the effort to sing a favourite song seemed to be all I could conjure up, but it would keep me awake and there was no one around to tell me to shut up, so why not?

"On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair. Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air. Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light. My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim, I had to stop for the night." I sang softly, the swaying coupled with the music seemed to do the trick and I was able to keep my eyes squinted.

The sound in the distance to my right had me glance to see headlights making their way down the road. I puffed out a sigh of relief and stumbled to my feet, making my way slowly back down the way I came, I hoped they would stop. I stretched my hand out with my thumb out to beg for a ride, and I would have ran to the car as it slowed had a not been so exhausted.

"Where you goin', lil' lady?" The man in the driver's seat asked, he had a trucker's cap on and his smile seemed pleasant enough in the dim light. I looked to see a woman sitting beside him, her hair in a bun with some fly-away strays falling over her face.

"Just to the next town, anywhere near a motel would do great." I told him, I needed to get somewhere to lie down and fast.

"Hop in." The lady in the passenger seat suggested happily and I smiled as I climbed into the back. I hugged my large shoulder bag to my chest and felt my jacket pocket for the knife I always carried. They may look like the kind of far-off relatives some family like the Brady Bunch had, but I knew from the past never to trust anyone when you're in a vulnerable position. I did not want to spill blood, but if it came down to it, I needed some way to defend myself.

The couple drove me the few miles down the road to a motel, chattering about their trip to California they took every year. They stayed in some place they went for on their honeymoon; it was a tradition every year. I had told them I was visiting my mother but wanted to stop and rest, they had offered to drive me to her house on their way but I politely declined again and again. My mother had died when I was young and I had never been in California before now. I had also told them my name was Emily Weston, but that was a lie. Every time I accepted a lift off someone I'd come up with a new name and a story as to where I was going. At first I did it because I was paranoid, but now I just did it because it was fun, the most fun I've had these past few months anyway.

They dropped me off at a motel, "The Motel California" to be exact; I smiled at the reference to a song I had been singing only a short while earlier before I went inside to book a room.

"How long you need it for?" The manager asked in the universal tone of boredom that every motel manager seemed to adopt when they took the position.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow night." I told him, he handed me the key and I paid with whatever crumpled bills I managed to dig out from the worn leather wallet I carried on me. I had a box at the bottom of my bag with a wad of money, but I never flashed it out in front of people, I didn't know who might decide to sneak in and steal whatever precious money I had scrambled up working at the restaurant these past few years.

I made my way down the walkway that leads down past all the room, searching for mine. The song had started up again in my head and I started singing it once again, quieter in case I passed rooms with people still sleeping.

"Welcome to the Hotel California! Such a lovely place, such a lovely place. Such a lovely face. Plenty of room at the Hotel California, any time of year, any time of year. You can find it here." The last note died off as I opened the door to the room and an audible sigh escaped me at the sight of a double bed. I threw my bag on the floor and grabbed the chair by the window to wedge it under the door handle, to keep people out but to more importantly keep me in.

I flung myself down on the bed and as soon as my face made contact with the comfortable- albeit lumpy- mattress I was out like a light just as the sun peeked over the horizon.

Then the dreams started.

**The wind tousled my hair and blew a few strands over my face; I quickly brushed them away so as not to miss the sight in front of me. The sun was setting over the horizon, I watched the faint lines of darkness spread themselves through the lilac clouds at an alarming rate; it only took a few minutes until the world was plunged into the darkness of night.**

**I breathed in the smell of salt coming off the waves in front of me and worked my fingers over the grooves of the wooden railing I was pressed up against, my skin prickled with goose bumps as the air suddenly got colder.**

**I felt the presence of someone behind me, a stirring of hairs on the back of my neck told me that I was being watched. Indeed when I turned there was a figure about twenty feet away, their silhouette was the only thing I could see, but I knew who it was. It was him.**

**A nervous excitement that built any time he was near sized my stomach and heart; I blushed and went back to staring out at the dark waves. Just as I expected a few seconds later hands found their way to my waist, their usual spot between the bottom of my ribcage and my hips felt like it had been made to fit their hands. I felt the side of his face graze against mine and his lips kiss my hair, and I closed my eyes in contentment.**

**I felt something sharp graze the skin of my temple and turned in alarm, only to feel a scream in my throat at what I saw.**

**His fangs glinted in the moonlight as he grinned down at me, the orange-yellow of his eyes practically glowed with sadistic amusement at my terror. I tried to call for help but his hand clamped over my mouth and nose, I scratched my nails down it but almost all of it was clad in his ever-present fingerless leather gloves. There wasn't even anyone around to help, or care, as his laugh filled my ear before his mouth went to my throat, the fangs ripping into flesh.**

I flipped over so fast had it been a single bed I'd have landed in a heap on the floor, I searched the room in a panic but I was the only one here. As the shock wore off my exhaustion returned and my eyelids drooped again almost instantly, I didn't even have time to react to the dream before sleep caught me again.

* * *

A few hours later I woke up and turned my head to see the clock on the bedside table tell me it was into the evening, almost nine at night. The sun was beginning to set and bit by bit my strength would return, well, most of it. I allowed myself five more minutes of lying with my eyes closed, the dark blinds kept any light from shining in my eyes so they weren't sore, just dry. My throat was parched, I reluctantly dragged myself off the bed and went to the bathroom to turn on the faucet and dip my head under it to drink what felt like a river of water, I drank till my insides felt like they were going to burst through the skin of my stomach.

I shut the water off and brushed the hair that had gotten soaked behind my ear; I planned to wash it in a few minutes anyway. The brown waves reached only to my shoulders, the mousy colour I loathed with a passion, and I wanted my long blonde hair back. It would have spilled over the side of the sink, a curtain of blonde waves with every shade of blonde rippling through it. People at school used to claim I got highlights or would deliberately add the colours in, but it had a mind of its own.

In winter it turned a dark blonde colour, like a dull gold. In summer the sun brought out all different shades of lighter blonde through it. Unfortunately I had been forced to chop it off and dye it to hide myself better.

I ripped my clothes over my head until I was just in my underwear and went out to get my bag which had the essentials for keeping myself clean. I turned the shower on and waited until the water was at the right temperature, tepid water was always good for relaxing your muscles without leaving you smothered in the steam. I looked up to see the air conditioning whirr to life and decided to get my small battery-operated radio from my bag to listen to music whilst I showered.

It was small and compact, easy to take around with me. I left it on the side of the sink and turned the volume up so the presenter could be heard over the sounds of the shower. I stepped in under the water and let it wash over my skin; I worked the muscles of the arm that had been supporting my bag all night round in circles under the water till the bones no longer ached.

I ran my hair under the water and scrubbed the shampoo through it, if I was thankful for one thing about the change of style is that it did not need nearly enough shampoo anymore. After I rinsed my hair out and washed my body, I stood under the water and listened to the song that had just started on the radio.

All our times have come

Here, but now they're gone

Seasons don't fear the reaper

Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain

We can be like they are

Come on baby

Don't fear the reaper

Baby take my hand

Don't fear the reaper

We'll be able to fly

Don't fear the reaper

Baby I'm your man

La, la la, la la

La, la la, la la

Valentine is done

Here but now they're gone

Romeo and Juliet

Are together in eternity

Romeo and Juliet

40,000 men and women every day

Like Romeo and Juliet

40,000 men and women every day

Redefine happiness

Another 40,000 coming every day

We can be like they are

Come on baby

Don't fear the reaper

Baby take my hand

Don't fear the reaper

We'll be able to fly

Don't fear the reaper

Baby I'm your man

La, la la, la la

La, la la, la la

Love of two is one

Here but now they're gone

Came the last night of sadness

And it was clear she couldn't go on

Then the door was open and the wind appeared

The candles blew and then disappeared

The curtains flew and then he appeared

Saying, "Don't be afraid"

Come on baby

And she had no fear

And she ran to him

Then they started to fly

They looked backward and said goodbye

She had become like they are

She had taken his hand

She had become like they are

Come on baby

Don't fear the reaper

I was thankful that the water rushed over my face so I didn't even have to worry if I was crying. Still, the lyrics did nothing to help the mood swings I would fall victim to at the worst moments. I leaned against the tiles on the wall as sobs began to bubble up my throat, with the water running down my back I knew tears were rolling down my cheeks. My sobs were eventually dulled to the odd hiccup and whimper when I finally shut the shower off, and I hugged my arms to my chest as I stepped out on to the floor. The radio station was beginning to play yet another slow and no-doubt soppy song, so my sadness quickly manifested to rage and I smacked my hand down to hit the radio and it hit the back wall of the shower, smashing into a couple of pieces before landing on the wet shower floor. Damn, I really liked that radio.

I wrapped a towel around myself as my rage quickly faded and sorrow quickly took hold of me, the tears dripped again and I had no idea why this time. Then I realised why the mood swings were changing so fast.

It was going to happen again.

I hurriedly checked the locks on the door before I went in to the bathroom and shut the door; I hugged my knees to my chest against the wall furthest from the door. The strange feeling in your heart like when you start to get heartburn started creeping around my chest, my mouth got dry once again and I stood up to go to the sink and get some water, when the crippling feeling of my heart being tortured in my chest took hold so sudden my knees buckled and I landed in a heap on the floor, gritting my teeth to bite back the squeal hammering against them, yearning to be heard.

The feeling of my heart getting ready to stop as I was giving in to the other side of me that lay dormant when I had control but would often break out to show it was still there was unlike any pain I had experienced. A dull ache is followed in a split second by the feeling of razor-sharp splinters prickling over the surface, whilst the inside felt like it was burning. Every time it happened it got worse.

I curled my fingers into the towel and my back arched as I felt my brain go to automatic, my instincts took over and all I could think of was blood. Rivers, streams, lakes, the sweet metallic taste was almost tangible on my tongue. I lay on the floor for however many minutes- or hours, it felt just as long- it took for the pain to subside and my normal senses to come back. The only blood I thought of then was the blood pulsing in my ears, the pain of my heart starting once again was nothing compared to the pain of it stopping, so I only winced as I gathered myself off the floor. I got dressed and dried my hair with a towel till it was only partially damp.

I walked into the bathroom and picked up the remains of my radio, cursing my bad mood that left me without music for however long it would be till I could find a new one. As I passed the mirror I froze, permitting myself one glance at the reflection. What I could see of it, anyway. I refused to go near mirrors anymore, what I saw frightened me, and let me know that I could keep running, but this curse wouldn't leave me. I watched the transparent shadow of a girl stare back at me, even her hazel eyes that had previously been bright with an almost aura of gold around them looked sunken in their sockets, the colour faded. I brushed my wavy hair down over my face and continued out to the bedroom.

After gathering my things up and tidying the radio into the bin I left the room and went back to the reception to return the key. The man smiled, obviously in a better mood much like I was in the early hours of his shift before midnight, and wished me good luck as I left. I thanked him, because I sure as hell needed it.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and started walking through the town, taking the alleyways and side streets to avoid running in to people, I tended to avoid large crowds as much as I could, the urge to seek out the weak member was a pain in the butt. I hated how even when I wasn't giving in to the side of me that turned my eyes orange and elongated my fangs, it still had a firm grasp on who I was, changing even the way I saw my surroundings.

Down one of the alleyways a group of four guys emerged from the shadows and began to walk towards me, I knew it couldn't be them, but my heart jumped in to my throat all the same. They all had short hair and wore casual clothes, and as I walked past they parted and didn't even break conversation, I breathed a sigh of relief and continued walking.

Yes, I walk a lot, it was something I did back home but not for the same reasons. Back home I walked to enjoy scenery or clear my head, I'd go for a walk before dark around the city and it would relax me, I'd always return home feeling better.

Now I walked because I'm afraid if I stopped, he'd find me. I couldn't go home anymore, not even just because of him, but because of all the things that went wrong and they were my fault. Sometimes I'd call my dad and just listen to his voice on the other end of the phone. He had changed too; his voice always sounded tired and had a tinge of desperation as he demanded to know who was calling. I couldn't speak even with the receiver right beside my lips. How do you tell your parent you're sorry for something that can't be forgiven? What I had done had gotten people killed and made me a monster. I had no right to go home, and I told myself I never would. I'd never put anyone in danger again, it would just be me alone, for however long I was able to stay alive and hidden.

Sometimes before I can stop myself the memories come flooding back, they dance around in my head and taunt me. How had I not known? Why did I allow things to go so far? How did I live with myself for what I had done? The truth was I didn't live, I just kept running from everything. The one thing I couldn't run from was my mind, which stayed with me and reminded me every day never to get too close again.

Because the night I did, I started a fire that slowly burned my life to the ground.

* * *

**A/N:** **This is just a note for anyone who (like me) reads the lyrics to a song and wants to download it, the first song she sings is Hotel California by The Eagles, and then the song on the radio is Don't Fear The Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult. The songs that are in the chapters are fitting with the time of the movie but the songs I listen to so I get in the mood for writing a scene may be a bit more modern so this chapter was inspired by the song Heartless, Heartless, Heartless by Joel Plaskett. Credit for amazing songs go to Freax!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **Here is the official chapter one! Thanks to Freax for her awesome review and for adding the story to her follows and favourites. I hope you guys like this first chapter, enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Lost Boys, just my OCs.**

* * *

Only months before I came to be a runaway I was just your average girl living in on Coney Island and attending Abraham Lincoln High School. I remember the day quite clearly that started the chain of events that led me here, I could still think back and pinpoint the exact moment things changed.

It was Friday and I was in my last class of the day, history, where the teacher is always either out of the room or reading at his desk. This particular Friday he had wandered out of the room with no explanation and left us all to talk for the last fifteen minutes of the class. I, being me, took out my maths homework to get an early start before I went home.

I heard a familiar scoff from beside me and turned against my better judgement to the source of the noise, I brushed the curtain of blonde hair that cascaded over my right shoulder in soft waves away to glance at the person I had shared a desk with both years I had been in this class, only on rare occasions did I actually turn to glance at her.

"What?" I asked innocently even though I knew the answer, Stacey Cartwright was always a creature of habit, why everyone was obsessed with her in this school was beyond me, she was always very predictable. She arched a sculpted eyebrow at me before glancing at my maths homework with obvious contempt.

"You're doing homework on a Friday afternoon in the last class of the day?" she asked as if I wasn't aware of the fact. I glanced around hoping to point out I wasn't the only one doing this, but the remainder of the class were all either throwing paper aeroplanes across the room or gossiping amongst themselves.

"Yeah. I have work tonight and Sunday night, so I want to get homework done tonight so I can relax tomorrow." I explained and her lip curled in amusement at me, I bet she had some party to go to. And when she was desperate to boast of her social calendar for the weekend, suddenly I was her best friend.

"How exciting." She said with sarcasm dripping from each word, "I don't see why you work on some run-down diner in an amusement park. It's not like you need the money, doesn't your dad lecture at the Law School?" she asked as if it was the deciding factor in everything. Just because her father had more money than most of the parents in Brooklyn combined, didn't mean that every father was a millionaire. Not that we were poor by any means, I always got what I needed and luxuries were given through hard work and good results, a scheme that both my father and I were happy to abide by.

"Yeah but I like earning money for myself, I can put some money towards going to college." I explained and returned to working through the equations given for homework.

"Why not just get your dad to pay for it? Working in some shitty diner for chump change when your dad's a professor seems a bit of a waste of time if you ask me." She argued matter-of-factly and suddenly I turned back around to glare at her as my temper flared.

"Well we can't all live off Daddy's dollar for the rest of our lives, can we?" I asked sweetly and froze as her jaw dropped. My temper would take hold at the worst of times and I'd end up saying something that would more than likely get me in trouble. To my surprise she smirked and the bell sounded, suddenly everyone else packed up and sprinted for the door to freedom, she looked at me for a second longer before grabbing her back with one graceful swoop and stood up.

"See you Monday." She said sweetly and walked off, I was left to pack up my stuff wondering would I get glue on my seat in homeroom come Monday, I didn't particularly want to have to deal with Stacey any more than necessary.

I packed my stuff up and was in no hurry to get out of the classroom and walked to the door, the teacher passing me on his way back in from God knows where.

"Have a nice weekend, Amy." He said politely as he went to his desk to get his things.

It's Claire you useless idiot! I wanted to shout but ended up replying "You too." Just as politely, because I figured seeing as I practically never spoke out in class it was understandable he never really took the time to remember my name.

I was throwing the books I had no homework for in my locker when a familiar head of black bouncy curls made their way into my peripheral vision.

"Hello, Claire." Juliette greeted in her usual airy voice, I smiled as I shut the locker.

"Greetings, Juliette." I greeted back to the girl who had been my only friend since we were young, we had both bonded in elementary school due to the fact we were both completely obsessed with topics that kids our age would have no interest in. I was the girl who could always be seen reading astronomy books of checking star charts to plan what nights I'd go out with my telescope onto the roof of our apartment building, while Juliette was fascinated by the life and work of Shakespeare. Before anyone could even point out that it was ironic she was obsessed with Shakespeare and her name was Juliette, she would tell you the name was given to her because her mother and father met whilst performing the play together.

Ever since finding out the origin of her name Juliette had been obsessed with reading all of Shakespeare's plays and poems, she could quote a sonnet to you without having to pause for a second to remember any of it. When she moved to our school in the fourth grade and explained at the top of the class when the teacher told her to introduce herself that she was named after a girl in a play that had stabbed herself because the love of her life that she had known for only a few days had poisoned himself because he thought she was dead, it was safe to say no one invited her to sit with them at lunch. So I waved her over when she gazed around the cafeteria that lunchtime, and told her I had always wanted to read Romeo and Juliet and would she explain the plot. She explained a lot and was able to have a firm grasp of the play for a nine year old, plus afterwards she asked what I was interested in, when I said stars she replied, "And when I shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun." I decided from that moment on that if I was to have one friend in my life it'd be her.

So here we were years later still friends in high school, although it was a sure thing we'd go to different colleges. She wanted to do theatre whilst I was more interested in astronomy and science. Still, we made sure to stick by each other till the end.

"You working tonight?" she asked and I nodded as she hooked her arm through mine after I shut the locker, we made our way out to the school. Juliette relied on me for a lift home most days but I didn't mind, as long as she was alright with riding in a rust bucket of a car if ever there was one. She was a beat-up Ford Pinto Juliette and I affectionately named "Bertha", and she was a present to me for getting my driver's license. My father had agreed to match whatever I saved as long as I kept up the good grades, I did and he gave me enough to get the little monster second-hand for a decent price. She did everything a car could do, but she had an odd temper and a wicked talent for breaking down for no apparent reason at the worst of times.

I finally dropped Juliette off home before heading to my apartment I lived in with my dad, the lift was broken so the walk up five flights of stairs sure helped to keep me energized for work- not. My job didn't require much moving about during the day, but working in a small restaurant at night on the Coney Island Boardwalk was never a time for relaxing. The visiting families and kids out having fun were bad enough, but when the teenagers who needed an outlet for energy kept hidden during the week decided to visit, it was a nightmare.

"Hey, guys." I greeted to my two black cats that rushed to rub around my legs as I came through the door. They were two boys my father got me for my birthday when I was younger after I complained I never had a pet. They could entertain each other while we were out so they were easy to take care of. They were called Salem and Binx, Salem was named because a black kitten reminded me of witches and then once me and my father started talking about the Salem witch trials I came around to the name. The other cat I had no name for till we stopped at the store to get food, Binx was a brand of kitten food I happened to pick up and so I named the other kitten Binx. I petted them and set out food before I went back to the bedroom to lie down for ten minutes before I had to start on dinner for dad getting home. He had a rather long journey to and from the law school where he lectured during the week so I had dinner ready most nights for him coming home.

I threw my khaki jacket over a random chair and hit the radio as I searched through my room for my work shirt and good trousers.

I turned the sound up louder and carried the radio with me to the kitchen, setting it in a spot where the sound was clear as a bell. I continued bobbing my head along to the words as I started on preparing turkey pot pie with potatoes and vegetables, not the most exciting thing but Saturday nights were treat nights in the house because I wouldn't be at work and my dad would have all his lecture plans done and essays marked so he could afford a break. We'd order pizza, Chinese, whatever took our fancy and I'd even swing by the video store in town and rent something to watch.

I had only a few bites left of my dinner when dad came in through the door juggling various folders along with his briefcase.

"Sorry I'm late, kiddo. Had a last minute staff meeting and Bert ran on longer than I'd planned, give that guy a mic and he'll recite Martin Luther King's speech for fun." My dad complained as he dropped his work on the couch where he'd probably fall asleep tonight marking papers.

"No problem, I put your dinner in the oven just in case you took a really long time so you could heat it up when you got home." I informed him before I ate the last few mouthfuls of food and took my plate out to the sink.

"Smells great." He complimented as he lifted the plate out, I smiled as I washed out my glass and plate in the sink.

"Enjoy, I gotta get ready for work." I said and switched the radio off as I went past and headed for my bedroom. It sucked that during the week my dad and I didn't get to talk much as he was either teaching at the university and I was at work, but the weekends helped make up for it.

I changed into my black t-shirt with the restaurant's logo on it, Al's Place, because it's very classy. I threw on my black trousers and converse, Al was pretty strict on wearing the t-shirts but agreed on whatever footwear we wanted because the waitresses would be walking around a lot. I tied my long blonde hair in a messy bun with a few stray strands falling down my face that I couldn't have been bothered pinning back. No make-up, because what was the point? I was pale enough without eyeliner or eyeshadow to accent it, so I just wiped it with a facecloth and headed out the door.

* * *

"Order up!" Lenny called from the kitchen an hour later and I practically jogged behind the counter to pick up the meals for the table he told me when I got there. Annie had taken the night off sick so it was just Sophie and I holding down the fort, and this was the rush hour when people first arrived and made the mistake of eating before going on the rides. I carefully balanced the plates as I made my way through the maze of tables and people talking to set the food down in front of the waiting customers before the door went signalling more arrivals. I blew a few of the blonde strands out of my way before praying the night would get quieter soon.

Thankfully by the time it reached ten there were only two or three tables occupied, we were only open until half eleven so this was normally it for the night. I stood behind the counter with Sophie who was six years older but acted like it was decades, she had apparently learnt every lesson in life she needed and talked down to me like I thought the world was flat or something. I doodled lazily on my pad I kept for writing orders down while she talked a mile a minute and I nodded along.

The bell went on the door and we looked up to see four guys enter that looked out of place in Al's, it was considered a family restaurant or somewhere to go with your friends just to have a laugh at how lame the place was, even though the food was decent. I could tell by their walks they thought they owned the place and scanned the area for a table before settling for one right smack in the middle of the restaurant.

"Wow." Sophie said in a low voice and I giggled before going back to doodling, I had to interest in the four cocky males that had just waltzed in.

"You can take it." I confirmed as she turned to me, she jumped in joy before pushing her chest out to the point it was hard to suppress my laughter as she strutted towards the table. I went back into the kitchen and decided to get started on cleaning up seeing as the diner would be closing down soon anyway, most other tables were finished their food and just sticking to coffee or drinks so I was in the process of washing the dishes when Sophie practically ran into the kitchen.

"I said it once, I'll say it again, wow." She said and drew the word out whilst she fanned her face, I laughed as she walked over to grab some cups from where I had stacked them on the side of the sink to be put away.

"They're all extremely beautiful and they only want coffee so no hassle carrying plates, I love them already." She exclaimed and I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"It's like your dream come true." I exclaimed sarcastically, she smiled before pouting.

"Damn, Aaron's picking me up in five minutes, I'll just have time to take this coffee to them and I have to go! Can you stay until closing and help Lenny tidy the kitchen?" she begged and I nodded.

"Sure thing, forgot about your boyfriend for a minute there, did ya?" I teased with my eyebrows raised, there were rare moments of the day when Sophie and I were perfectly nice to each other.

"Honey, there's a dark haired guy out there almost made me forget my own name." she explained whilst stacking the cups with coffee on one tray, "Can you grab the milk and sugar on another tray? Last thing I wanna do is drop a tray in front of these hunks." I laughed before getting the milk and sugar onto a separate tray and following her out towards the table.

"So this is goodbye for tonight guys, I gotta get going. I'll leave you with Claire here and you can give her a shout if you need anything and she'll take care of the bill." Sophie explained when we got to the table, I didn't think it was necessary to explain that to these guys but it was obvious she was making conversation.

"Thanks." A deep voice said from the table and I could see Sophie almost melt at the sound, I held in my laughter as I moved around her to set my tray on the table, avoiding eye contact as I did so. I straightened up and gave a polite smile and quick glance around the table, fast enough that the faces blurred and I didn't see anyone with enough detail to make me stop. I waved goodbye to Sophie who reluctantly left before I headed back to the counter to sort of the bills of the other customers who were dwindling out of the restaurant now.

I decided to spend my time wiping down the tables at the top end of the restaurant and setting the chairs in. I knew it was rude to start stacking chairs and making noise while other people were still here, so I only did a few tables before I retreated behind the counter. I could hear Lenny clattering about in the kitchen and decided I would wait till the guys left to go in and make sure everything was in order, but besides that the restaurant was silent. Weird, right?

When I was left here with the guys I was extremely nervous, I am around all guys, but four guys that I could tell were tall and dangerous even from their presence made me even more nervous. My experience with boys was virtually non-existent in all my eighteen years of life. If I had ever managed to make friends growing up at all they were girls, so I had to interactions with boys unless I was paired with one for an assignment but it would be extremely awkward and I would almost always end up carrying the bulk of the work. It's not that I was terribly shy, if you were a good enough person that wanted conversation I'd give it to you, and being a waitress meant there was no time for shyness. That didn't mean I wasn't careful, and four strange guys that made virtually no noise made me very careful indeed.

You know that sensation you get when someone's watching you, like tiny needles on your skin that weren't painful but just unpleasant, and the hair on the back of your neck stands up slightly? I had that feeling the moment the door closed and Sophie left, so I did what I could to take my mind off things and tore out the page of doodles on my notepad and started drawing a flower, entertaining myself for a fair amount of time by sketching a lily with my pen, well, my best attempt at a lily.

I loved art but could never master it like some people, my drawings were mediocre and cartoonish at best, but it was something I was determined to perfect one day. Not to sell paintings or amaze people with my stunning pieces, but to be able to see something I liked and draw it, capturing the memory in my own way. Saves camera film, I guess.

The bell went on the front door what seemed like an eternity later and I looked up in alarm wondering if the guys were going to leave without paying, not that I'd have much strength to stop them seeing as I was a small girl with only a forty-something year old balding chef at her disposal to catch them.

My alarm faded but was replaced by a strange nervousness as I realised one of the guys had stayed behind, presumably to pay. I gulped slightly before taking the pad over to the till with me and found their order slip; I tapped the buttons to enter the price for the coffee and kept my eyes down as the guy came to stand in front of me at the register. One guy was less threatening than four, but only slightly less. I could feel his eyes on my face and decided I didn't want to be rude.

"Enjoy our coffee?" I asked and lifted my head with a polite smile to match the question, even though the last syllable just barely made it out of my mouth before my breath caught in my throat.

This, in case you were wondering, was the moment my life changed.

I know what you're thinking, typical that the shy waitress is immediately entranced by the handsome customer she's conveniently alone in the room with, but this guy wasn't handsome. That word seemed too small, to limiting, you'd have to invent a whole new word for this guy.

"Mm-hm." He answered from behind his thumbnail he was chewing on, a grin playing on his lips that tugged at the corners of my mouth like it had an automatic pull that made you grin as well. He had blonde curls that trailed past the collar of a jacket unlike anything I had ever seen, the patches and various materials sown on made it totally unique, like him. The restaurant lights were dim at night casting shadows over his face and made his eyelashes look so long they almost brushed his cheekbones, there was a shine of amusement in his eyes. I yearned to lean closer and find out the colour they were.

"Coffee was great." He added as he took his thumbnail away from his mouth and smiled, I furrowed my brows in confusion at what he was talking about before I suddenly realised I had been staring like an idiot for God knows how long.

"Oh! That's great, that's um… good for you, I'm glad, great." I rambled, my face flooded with heat as I realised he had well and truly dumbfounded me and I was now acting like a schoolgirl with a crush.

He rested his arms on the counter and leant his head on them while I dragged my eyes away to read the amount on the till.

"That's four dollars and eighty cents." I informed him only too look around and see him holding a ten dollar bill in his hand for me to take. I carefully plucked the bill from his hand which had a fingerless leather glove on it, as did his other. I pulled the till drawer out to get his change when a movement from the corner of my eye had me look over to see him lift my notepad off the counter.

"Did you draw this?" He asked curiously and held the pad close to his face to inspect the drawing of the lily I had almost finished. My face flushed with even more embarrassment and I was tempted to pry it from his hands, but I cleared my throat and nodded.

"It's very nice." He complimented and I snorted in amusement, he looked up and raised an eyebrow and I almost lost my train of thought, "What?" He asked with a smile and I shook my head.

"It sucks." I admitted, "I'm not really good at drawing, that was just something to pass the time." I added as if it would excuse it.

"I like it, it's a… what is it?" He asked and looked up at me for the answer, I was about to give it to him when he smiled, "Gotcha, it's a lily."

I laughed as I gathered the change out of the till, "They're my favourite flowers." I didn't know why I was telling him this, but the words seemed to flow out without my consent.

"Really? I'd have had you pegged as more of a rose girl." He teased and I shook my head.

"Roses are overrated; I think lilies are much more open and pretty. The orange ones are my favourite." Again, where the hell was this coming from? "Here." I said and held his change out.

"Tell you what," he began and ripped the page perfectly from the notepad, "Keep the change and I'll take this." He offered and held the drawing up; I laughed and made a grab for it.

"No way, it's awful." I said and he grabbed my hand, the coolness of his fingers sending an electric shock up my arm.

"Like I said, I like it. So what'll it be?" He asked and I glanced between him and the drawing before sighing and putting the money in my apron.

"Fine, it's all yours." He set it down on the counter in front of me and waited expectantly, I raised my eyebrows with a shrug in question, he reached over and lifted the pen off the counter the notepad had been beside and held it out to me.

"You can't expect me to buy a masterpiece that isn't signed." He pointed out and I smiled despite myself and took the pen before scribbling my signature, Claire Ross, on the page as neatly as possible without taking too long.

"There." I said and slid the paper back over to him; he took it and carefully folded it.

"Thanks, Claire." He said and somehow it was like hearing my name in a completely different light, it sounded like the title of a profound poem or the first word of one of those songs that changes you, I blushed once again furiously and smiled.

"Night." I said and his gaze locked with mine for another second before he grinned and turned to walk out of the restaurant, my eyes followed him until he reached the door. He turned back and winked at me once more before going out through the door, I released a breath I didn't realise I had been holding in and put a hand over my heart to calm the rapid beating.

I shook my head and resisted the urge to bang my head on the counter for being such a bumbling idiot before I went into the kitchen to see if Lenny needed any more help. I never talked to guys my own age so easily, why all of a sudden did this guy know more about me than the entire male population of my class combined?

Only a few minutes later when I had finished helping get everything put away I gave Lenny the keys to lock up and grabbed my jacket off the hook in the hallway behind the kitchen, I was just walking through the kitchen when I heard the bell on the front door jingle. Who the hell wanted food at this time? They were in for disappointment, because everything was switched off.

"Sorry, we're closed for the night, come back to-" the word died on my tongue as I walked out to see no one was there, I glanced around the tables but the place was empty, it was just me and Lenny here.

I was heading out from behind the counter and towards the front of the shop when an object on the previously cleaned and empty countertop had me stopping in my tracks. I walked over to see what the object was and picked it up.

It was an orange lily.

A single orange lily that had bloomed beautifully and sat open, all the colours were strong and rich, as was the smell that wafted up to my nose, I loved the smell of lilies. It must have been that guy, damn I should have asked his name.

I walked out the front of the store without taking my eyes off the lily and went out the door, Lenny would lock up and turn the sign on his way out. I stopped as I shut the door and glanced up and down the deserted boardwalk. The only flower shop I knew of was a few streets away, and I never saw him come in or out again, so he must have been quick about it. I smiled as I touched the soft petals and walked to my car. I set the lily on the seat beside me and took one last glance along the boardwalk before I shook my head with a smile and started the engine. That guy had made my night, and I actually wished I knew his name to be able to thank him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** **Here's the next chapter! The main theme song of the fic is Angel Eyes by New Year's Day (thanks to Freax for the recommendation, it sums up the fic perfectly and was the inspiration for the title). Thanks to Freax and musicluver246 for their reviews and for any favourites and follows, you all rock! I hope you guys enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Lost Boys, just my OCs.**

* * *

I did not have a dream about that guy the night after I met him. I did not.

Well it wasn't about him per say, but his face was unmistakably present at certain parts. My dreams never really made sense, they were mostly just flashes of different things and different little clips that all mesh into one vivid dream. The only thing that ever really had a stable plot was the nightmares I got on certain occasions.

My dad said if I ever wrote down all the nightmares I had, they'd make a good horror story someday. But you never really remember anything after you wake up, most of the details fade and if you're lucky you remember one thing. As luck would have it, the one thing I took away from the dream I had was that he was in it.

Sunday came quicker than expected, and before I knew it I was back in the restaurant, working from noon till six, then I was meeting Juliette to go around the funfair rides the boardwalk was littered with. It was a tradition we had almost every week, I got my pay before I left work and a small amount was allowed for rides or cotton candy, so I looked forward to it.

Annie and I had spent most of the day talking, she was a bit older than Sophie but didn't act it, so her and I got along just fine. The restaurant was never busy on a Sunday so we had free time to lounge up at the counter and talk. Just as it was nearing the end of my shift, Sophie came in to take over for the evening and immediately cornered me as I washed whatever I could in the kitchen.

"So…" she began as she sat on the counter next to the sink, I knew exactly what she had been dying to ask, but I played the oblivious card.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know! What happened Friday night after I left?" she demanded, I noticed Annie watch us from where she was wiping down another counter, probably wondering why Sophie was sniffing around.

"Nothin'." I shrugged, "They had their coffee and left."

She frowned, "Didn't you at least talk to them?"

"Who?" Annie asked as she came over, I rolled my eyes.

"These four guys came into the restaurant Friday night and Sophie spent the last few minutes of her shift practically drooling at their table." I teased, Sophie narrowed her eyes and I decided to soften the blow, "I talked to one of them. Blonde curly hair and a nice jacket."

"Oh, him! He was cute." She nodded approvingly.

"Yeah." I agreed, mostly to myself but Annie grinned and hopped up on the counter on the opposite side from Sophie.

"So what did you talk about? What did he say?"

"Nothin' really. Just regular small talk, we didn't profess our undying love and agree to elope." I replied sarcastically, the girly banter starting to annoy me. I didn't plan on mentioning the lily to anyone, even my dad hadn't seen it. It sat in a small vase in my room but out of sight for anyone who happened to pry, it felt private. Like it was only for me and no one else. Alright, so this was making me feel a bit crazy.

"I would have." Sophie snorted, I grinned and wiped my hands on a towel.

"Alright, I'm going!" I announced despite their sounds of protest. I grabbed my jacket from the hook in the hallway and shrugged it on, determined to escape as soon as possible.

"Claire!" I heard a voice call a while later while I waited on the boardwalk for Juliette to show up. I turned to see her running over, holding the floor-length floral skirt that trailed past her sandals up to avoid landing on her face. I hugged her and we went to grab ice cream before heading down to the beach and sitting on the sand, watching the waves come in. we always waited until dark to start going on rides, the lights and music were much better at night.

"Anything new?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Nothin', just been helping my dad with that theatre production he's working on. What about you?" she spent most weekends helping her dad in the small theatre in town where he put on many productions, I would stop by a few weekends and be their audience as they pitched ideas.

"Nope." The word sounded like a lie even in my ears, and she automatically straightened up.

"Spill." She ordered, I made a point of staring at the ice cream cone in my hand until she hit me on the arm.

"Ow!" I cried and sent a glare her way.

"What's going on?" she demanded, she did always have a sixth sense of knowing when I had something to tell her, even if I didn't want to tell her.

"I met a guy on Friday night." I said with a shrug, she raised her eyebrows and a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"And?" she prompted.

"It was in the restaurant and he came up to pay for the coffee he and his friends had. We talked and he ended up buying some stupid drawing of a lily I had done, he said he liked it so I signed it and let him keep it. When I was heading out of work, there was a lily on the counter." I had always been annoyed by girls who do nothing but talk about the cute guys they met, but I had to tell someone what happened or I felt like I would go crazy.

Juliette's smile was so wide you'd have sworn she slept with a hanger in her mouth, "What's his name?!" she demanded, the smile that had somehow crept across my lips dropped to a bit of a frown and I scratched the back of my neck.

"I don't know." Rather than her staring at me like I was an idiot, she hit me on the arm again.

"Look at you, falling in love with a guy whose name you don't even know! Very Romeo and Juliet." She grinned, I hit her back with a scoff.

"I am not in love with him, I just thought it was nice. Do you ever remember a guy doing something like that for me?"

She thought for a second, "Jimmy did put that Valentine's card in your locker." She pointed out, "But he did mix your locker up with Gwen's." she added in afterthought and I smiled.

"Exactly. I just wish I knew his name." I mused to myself; she glanced back at the boardwalk where the evening's rides were starting to get more popular.

"If you only saw him for the first time on Friday night, chances are he'll be here tonight. Maybe he's here for the weekend." The notion bothered me for some reason; I wanted to see him again. Before I knew it Juliette had stood up and grabbed my arm to haul me up as well.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To hang around for the night, I want to see this guy if he's gonna end up disappearing. And you're gonna find out his name." I winced at the prospect of talking to him, I didn't exactly have a way of being charming.

I allowed Juliette to drag me to the boardwalk but we decided to hang around the rides and not be too obvious, sunset came and went and later we were just walking around the different small shops, I linked Juliette's arm through mine and she stopped searching the boardwalk to look at me.

"He's not here." I told her, she glanced around again and sighed, she seemed more emotionally invested in the non-existent relationship I had with this guy than I was.

"Total let-down. I wanted to see him." She pouted.

"He's cute." I decided to tell her, giving a description of him seemed a bit cheesy but seeing as she'd probably never see him in the flesh, it was the best alternative.

"Tell me more." She ordered.

"Long blonde curly hair, killer smile, patchwork jacket that looks like it took some serious work. Had three guys with him when I saw him and-"

"So wouldn't that be him over there?" she asked and gestured with her head over to the railings. I followed her gaze to see him and his friends all either sitting or standing at the railings. Suddenly my throat felt dry and my heart beat faster, I hurriedly dragged Juliette into the nearest store we could stumble into, which thankfully was a jewellery store.

"Yep, that was him." I said and she made a move to get her arm out of my grip, but I kept a firm hold on it, "Don't even think about it." I warned, her jaw dropped in disbelief.

"You're not gonna go talk to him?! What happened to all that 'I wish I knew his name' crap?" she demanded, I made a point of looking around the store for something to focus on, dragging her around with me.

"Well, it's a lot harder in practise, okay? I can't just go up and talk to him!" she rolled her eyes.

"He's just a guy! It won't kill you to say hi to him." She argued, I shook my head and her face finally softened from the scowl it had been wearing. I wasn't used to talking to strange guys, and she got that.

"Your loss, he'll just have to leave and never know how much that flower meant to you." She said sadly, trying in vain to get me to reconsider.

"Or how much of an idiot I can be around a cute guy. He didn't see me, right?" she nodded.

"Right, he was facing the other way, it was the hair and the jacket I recognised, I never got to see his face." She explained, I sighed in relief and decided to look around the store and waste time until he was gone.

The bracelets and necklaces that littered the place along with scarves, bags and any other kind of accessory you could need helped distract me so my heart rate resumed a normal pace. Eventually I found a gold necklace with two angel wings hanging from it, diamonds covered the wings which curled together, the lights in the shop caught the diamonds and rainbows softly shone from them. It was only costume jewellery and I loved necklaces like these, so I went to the till and dug in my purse for the money as Juliette tried on scarves in the mirror at the bottom of the store.

"Do you want a bag?" the woman behind the till asked after I gave her the money, my neck was bare so I figured I could wear it now. I shook my head and she handed me the necklace.

I fiddled with the clasp and decided to try fastening it around the front, but my blonde hair I had taken out of the bun after leaving work fell over my face, I tutted and went to brush my hair from my face, accidentally dropping one side of the necklace. I looked up to see the woman behind the counter was busy sorting stuff on a nearby shelf, so I decided to call for Juliette, when a voice behind me stopped me.

"Allow me." Oh crap.

I turned to see the guy I had been avoiding smile from where he stood under a foot away, his gloved hand outstretched. I wordlessly set the necklace into his palm and turned so my back was fully to him. I brushed my hair up to hold it with one hand and tried not to jump or make a fool of myself at the slight shock of his touch as he brushed a few stray strands from the back of my neck before placing the necklace around my neck and fastening it at the back.

I let my hair fall back down into place and turned the wings so they sat snug on my collarbone before turning to see him smile and his eyes drift down to the necklace. He lifted it with his fingers and set it against his palm to inspect it.

"Pretty necklace." He complimented, I was momentarily transfixed at the beams of rainbow light on his face as the diamonds reflected the light as he turned the necklace this way and that before letting it rest against my collarbone once more, "Matches the girl wearing it." He added, his eyes flicked up to meet mine and I let out a slightly breathless laugh.

"Thanks, um…" I started, trailing off before I just decided to get it over with, "You know my name, but I don't know yours." I pointed out.

He smirked, and held his hand out, "Marko." He introduced, the name fit him so perfectly I actually wondered how I hadn't at least guessed it, it sounded so obvious he'd have a name like that. I slipped my hand into his to shake it, stopping when he raised the hand to his lips and kissed the back of my knuckles lightly. It was a totally old move, but he pulled it off very nicely. I cleared my throat as he finally released my hand.

"I was wondering if I'd see you again." He teased as he stepped around me, I caught Juliette's eyes from across the room, shooting her a warning glance when she mouthed the word "HOT" over at me, not too subtly I might add.

"Yeah, um, I was wondering the same." I replied, and winced as I tried to search for a better conversation topic, perhaps one I'd be able to string more than one sentence together for.

"You all by yourself?" he asked, I nodded for Juliette to come up and Marko turned to see her practically skip over and land at my side.

"No, this is my friend Juliette, she and I hang out here most Sundays." I told him, Juliette smiled before she started backing away, meeting my questioning gaze.

"I just remembered, I have to get going! Don't worry about a lift, I can walk!" she insisted, I went to object but she was already heading out the door, "Have fun!" she called, I glared at the back of her head.

"Looks like you're all mine." Marko said and I turned back, trying my best not too gulp at the prospect of being alone with him again. I had spent all the time between meeting him and now wanting to see him again, but now I was so nervous I just wanted to hide amongst the scarves.

"Looks like it." I replied, the steadiness of my voice surprising me and earning a grin from him. He gestured for me to head out the door first and I found myself doing exactly that, the hairs standing on the back of my neck as he followed close behind. When we got out on to the boardwalk his arm slipped around my shoulders and he steered me over to where his friends stood. Oh great, more guys.

"Got some friends I want you to meet." He said and lead me over to them, they seemed to all give me a once-over before the first of them nodded towards me.

"David." He said in a deep voice, I waved a little and the side of his mouth quirked in a slight smirk as his blue eyes bore into mine. I shifted my gaze to the next in line, a very tall dark-haired guy with a serious look in his dark eyes.

"Dwayne." I nodded again and he went back to staring behind me at the boardwalk. Good, they were as little for conversation as I was. Or so I thought until the most energetic one, a blonde, stepped forward with a grin.

"And I'm the best out of them all, Paul." He said, I smiled as best I could and tried to find my voice, when someone bounced up beside me. I almost thought it was Juliette until I turned to see a brunette-haired girl looking at me curiously.

"Who's this?" she asked, an innocent smile playing on her lips.

"This is Claire." Marko answered for me, the way he said my name almost made it seem like she should already know me, and judging by her nod she had known.

"Cool, I'm Bonnie." She said and grabbed me in a hug. I patted her back slightly awkwardly and she pulled back to smile before crossing the space between me and the other guys, sliding under Paul's arm.

"It's nice to meet you guys." I finally said when I found my voice, edging back over to stand beside Marko again, David nodded before his eyes flicked to Marko, an amused glint in them.

"Nice to finally put a name to the face, Marko hasn't shut up about you since he met you." I turned in surprise to Marko who smiled down at me, not even looking the least bit sorry about it. I couldn't judge him for talking about me when I had only just done the same with Juliette earlier this evening.

"Shut up." Marko groaned and Bonnie sniggered from under Paul's arm.

"It's true, you've been dying to get back here ever since you saw her." She teased, I smiled slightly and looked down at my feet.

"I like her, she's cute." Paul said, earning him a sound slap on the chest from Bonnie, I guessed they were an item, "What?" he asked innocently and kissed her forehead. Her glare softened and she looked back at me.

"How long have you lived here?" She asked.

"All my life." I answered, earning a few raised eyebrows, "Are you guys staying here long?" I asked, everyone seemed to look to David, he was probably considered the leader of the group. He glanced around the boardwalk.

"This seems like a cool place." He said in approval, "We might just stick around."

"Cool. Well I better head home." I said.

"You need a ride? I can give you a lift on my bike." Marko offered, I raised my eyebrows.

"Bike?" I said in a slight squeak.

"Yeah, bike. You scared?" he asked teasingly, leaning in. I shook my head.

"Nope, and I'm fine. I have a car, it's down near the restaurant." I told him, he nodded and stepped with me as I made a move to head that direction.

"I'll walk you to it." He said and I waved goodbye to the rest of the group who watched us go as we headed down the boardwalk. The walk was mostly silent except me stupidly making an observation about the weather. When I finally reached the car I dug my keys from my bag and stuck them in the car door before turning back to him.

"Did you leave a lily at the restaurant for me the other night?" I asked, it was almost totally obvious seeing as the night I told him I liked orange lilies I get one, but I had to be sure.

"Depends…" he said and cocked his head to the side, "Did you like it?"

I smiled, "It was beautiful." I answered quietly.

"Then I just might have." He answered.

"Thank you, no one's ever bought me flowers before." He raised a finger to correct me.

"Flower, just one."

"Still, it was very nice of you."

He waved it off, "It was nothing." Well it wasn't to me, but I suppose to a guy like him giving a flower to a girl was just a very small gesture.

"Well I'll see you around." I opened the car door, climbing in to the seat before turning to see him leaning on the door. He leaned down slightly till our faces were inches apart, I forced my breathing to stay even as I felt his lips make contact with my forehead, the second time I had felt them against my skin tonight.

"I'll make sure of it." He said, stepping back to gently close my door. I prayed the car wouldn't stall when starting or make its usual gurgling sound, I breathed a sigh of relief when it started normally and I reversed out of the space. Waving him goodbye as I turned to drive off the boardwalk.

I permitted myself one glance in the rear view mirror before everything would be too far away, and found the area we had just been in was empty, almost like he had disappeared like smoke. Even though he was gone, the tingle of his lips on my forehead remained far longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** **Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I had writer's block and the library was closed a few days last week, so here's the next chapter! Thanks for all new favourites and follows, and thanks to Freax and Llayth for their awesome reviews : ) anyway, enjoy and please review!**

**Please:** **Sorry that this is adding to the long list of OC fics on this fandom, they can pile up after a while lol I guess people see a lot of potential for OCs to be added in with the guys. Anyway, this and my other Lost Boys fics were requests by friends so I promised I'd write them. Sorry if the story's not to your liking :/**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Lost Boys, just my OCs.**

* * *

"This is so cool!"

I smiled as I followed Bonnie through the New York Aquarium; she had been in the restaurant the night before to see if I wanted to hang out, seeing as I was the first girl around her age she had met here. I had Saturday off so I agreed to meet her during the day and hang out.

"Yeah, my dad used to take me here lots when I was a kid." I explained as I spotted a tank with sea turtles, these would have been my favourite; Bonnie came to stand beside me and gazed in at a turtle swimming slowly around.

"I always thought turtles looked so old." She stated, I laughed as I watched the turtle.

"Some kinds of sea turtles can live for really long, they're not even sure how long they can actually live to. Some live up to eighty years, some two-hundred and fifty. I think some even reach four hundred or five hundred, so there's no telling how long these guys live for."

"Wow, you know a lot of stuff." She mused as she turned to me.

I ran a hand through my hair, "Sorry, I tend to just ramble on about useless facts, feel free to shut me up." I laughed as I continued to walk; Bonnie joined me at my side and shook her head.

"It's not boring; it's nice talking to someone who likes all this stuff. Makes a change from Paul, he can be a bit blonde sometimes." She giggled then held her hands up, "No offense." She added as she glanced at my blonde hair.

"None taken." I assured her as we came to a tunnel with tanks stretching the whole way over the top. We sat on one of the benches and I leaned my head back to look at the fish swimming above us. "So how did you meet Paul?"

She thought for a moment, "I met him about a year back, some boring place I was only staying in for a few nights. I ran away from home." She added as an afterthought, I nodded in understanding and decided not to push her on that, everyone has their reasons, "Anyway, I just bumped into him one night and next thing you know I was with him and the guys. We travel round a bit and settle down every once in a while when we find somewhere cool. This place is definitely awesome."

I grinned, "Sure is, I've never been out of New York."

She raised her eyebrows at that, "Nowhere?" She asked, I shook my head.

"Nope, one day I'm just packing a bag and going travelling round the country, hitchhiking everywhere I go."

She snorted, "Trust me; it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"I won't knock it till I try it." I replied, to which she gave an approving nod.

"So, have you got a guy to take along with you?" I blushed at that, dropping my head so my hair covered some of the blush.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend or even any guy friends, just Juliette really. She and I have been friends since we were kids, but I don't think she wants to travel, she's got her heart set on being an actor on some grand stage."

Bonnie smiled, "Juliet as in Romeo and Juliet?"

I shook my head, "She spells it differently, J-U-L-I-E-T-T-E, her parents went with a different version of the name for some reason. But they did meet performing Romeo and Juliet, so that was the inspiration for the name. Anyway, she wouldn't really be one for travelling."

"Are you travelling after high school or…?"

"College first." I told her, "I've been saving for ages now and I think I'll go there first, get a job and save while I go to classes and then take a year out to travel."

"Sounds like you've got everything figured out." She stated, I chuckled.

"Never know, plans can change." A short silence followed before she turned to face me on the bench and pulled her knees up to her chest, raising her eyebrows.

"So, are we going to talk about Marko?" My blush definitely was too noticeable to hide behind my hair now.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Oh, come on! I saw the chemistry the other night." She teased, I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, "Plus he hasn't shut up about you since he met you."

Against my better judgment I turned to her, trying my best to sound casual, "Really?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yep! I told him I was meeting you today, he wanted to come too but I told him it was a girly day because I was sick of being around guys all the time."

I laughed, "Well I'm sort of glad it was just us, I get nervous around guys." I confessed.

"Well you shouldn't they don't bite." She told me, and her lips puckered as if trying to suppress a laugh. "But anyway, he and the guys normally just come out at night, they stay up late so I'm always stuck wandering around. But I've got you now, so expect to be hanging out a lot, because I'm worried I've been around guys so much I'm starting to act like one."

I chuckled, "I'd like that."

"Why don't you stick around with me till the guys get here and you and Marko can maybe go off on your own?" she suggested, I shook my head as I kept my eyes on my hands which rested in my lap.

"I don't think so."

"Well I'm not taking no for an answer." She argued, I laughed and looked down at my outfit.

"I'm not exactly dressed to impress."

She stood up and stretched her arm out, "Well we can stop by your place and you can change. Until then, I want to go see the sharks!" she said, pulling me down towards the shark tanks.

"If he goes missing, you'll know it was me." Bonnie said as she petted Binx who was curled up happily in her lap, purring like a car engine. If anyone came in and petted him, he was automatically their best friend. Salem was asleep on one of the pillows at the top of the bed, as much as he loved to be petted, sleep took priority.

"Ugh, I own nothing nice." I growled as I sorted through the wardrobe. Bonnie lifted Binx off her lap and came to stand beside me.

"Relax, go sit down and I'll pick something." She ordered. I raised my eyebrows at the order, in just a few short hours she had basically turned into another Juliette.

I sat down and Binx took up residence in my lap, I petted him as Bonnie sorted through the wardrobe again. A few minutes later she had jeans, brown leather boots and a white lace tank top thrown over a chair. She crossed to the dressing table that served also as a homework desk until she found some beaded bracelets and a gold necklace with some feathers on the end Juliette had bought me for my last birthday.

"Ok, go get these on and then come back for me to do your make-up. Which is where, exactly?" She asked as she glanced around my room. I reached to the box on the top shelf of my wardrobe and retrieved the box of whatever make-up I had been given as Christmas or birthday presents or just bought myself for the hell of it and handed it to her.

"Please don't stab me in the eye." I pleaded as she lifted out an eyeliner pencil. She chuckled as she brought it over to my eyes.

"Don't worry, I do my own make-up all the time with minimal injury." She assured me, I took in the silver and grey eye shadow that covered her eyelids, highlighting the corners and darkening the outside, bringing attention to her brown eyes, I decided she couldn't be that bad at it. "I haven't done make-up on another girl for a while though, Paul won't let me practise on him." She pouted; I laughed and tried my best not to move as she traced my lower lash line.

By the time she was finished the sun was setting and my eyelids were adorned in various browns and gold shimmer, my cheeks were pink and my lips were shiny and tasted like strawberry. I checked it in the mirror and nodded in approval before turning to see Bonnie peeking through the lens of the small telescope I had over by the window, I laughed as she glanced this way and that too see something.

"You can't see anything until it's really dark, and the best view is from the roof." I told her, she straightened up to admire it.

"So you're into astronomy?" she asked.

"Yeah, and it's good for spying on the neighbours too." I said with mock seriousness, I cracked a smile as she raised her eyebrows, "I'm kidding, I use it to see constellations like Ursa Major, Cassiopeia, and Pegasus, they're the easiest to see because of the high light pollution." I told her.

She nodded, and looked around the room with the different posters about galaxies, stars, planets. It was easy to see where my interests lay, "So if you go to college, will you be studying all this stuff?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, it can take years to work at this and get a good qualification, most people wouldn't bat an eyelash at an astronomer unless they had a doctorate. So I don't know." I shrugged, to be honest college was daunting as hell, I was mostly focusing on getting through the rest of the year.

"Plenty of time to decide." She assured me, "So, will we get going?"

We arrived at the boardwalk a short while later and Bonnie ran over to Paul with me lingering slightly behind, I hoped Bonnie had put enough make-up on to cover my blush.

"So you didn't get too annoyed by Bonnie then, Claire? I'd have thought you'd have strangled her by now- ow!" Paul was cut off with an elbow to the ribs from Bonnie.

I laughed and shook my head, "No, actually I had a great time. Thanks, Bonnie." I smiled, to which Bonnie folded her arms and turned to Paul.

"See?" She said confidently, he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Alright, so you're not so annoying to Claire, what did I do in a past life?" Paul asked.

Bonnie shorted, "Shut up, I'm hungry. Can we go grab some food?"

David nodded, "There's a pizza place back down that way." He said and gestured with his head, he turned without waiting for an alternative and the guys followed behind. Bonnie waved me to follow along and I kept up at her side.

"Hey." Marko greeted, and for the first time since coming over I allowed myself to look at him. Yep, he was still gorgeous as ever. Damn it.

"Hi." I replied, a too-bright grin on my face before I could stop it.

"Marko, why don't you let Claire show you around after pizza? She knows the boardwalk like the back of her hand." Bonnie suggested, ignoring the glare I sent her way.

"Sure, if she doesn't mind?" Marko asked, I turned and decided if I was going to end up hanging out with him, I may as well have some part in organising it.

"I'd love to, there are plenty of good rides and stalls to check out." I explained, he slowed down slightly and gestured back the way we had come down.

"Well, do you want to go now and we can grab food after?" he said, I glanced back towards Bonnie who grinned before I nodded to Marko.

"Okay." I said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"See you later!" Paul called as he dragged Bonnie back up to where Dwayne and David were on ahead.

I turned to wave at them before looking back to Marko. God I wish butterflies weren't whizzing about in my stomach right now, combining it with some of the rides around here didn't seem like a good idea.

"Shall we?" he asked, extending his hand. I took a deep breath as discreetly as I could before smiling and slipping my hand into his, the soft and worn leather was cool against my skin. I prayed my hands wouldn't be sweaty as we walked down the boardwalk.

A short while later we had basically went on every ride and were now on top of the Wonder Wheel. It had stopped to let more people on so we were stuck right at the top for a few minutes while people got on.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Marko laughed as I glanced down towards the ground, I looked back towards him and shook my head as I brushed the hair from my eyes as it blew about haphazardly in the wind.

"I'm just afraid of falling if I'm up high, but the bar's here and everything so I'm not worried." I shrugged as I held onto the bar, a bit too tightly to seem relaxed.

"Good." Marko said, almost to himself. He looked out onto the island which the wheel offered an amazing view of, and I took the opportunity to study his profile. My eyes drifted down to the sleeve of his jacket which was plastered in patches of all different colours. I hadn't realised my hand reached out to touch one until he looked down to see me run my fingers over a patch of a skull that was wearing sunglasses.

"How long did it take you to sew all these?" I asked, running my hands over the patches that trailed down the jacket. I pulled my hand back in embarrassment as I realised I was basically feeling his arm up.

"A while." He answered with a shrug and I looked up to see him studying my face intently. He seemed to do that a lot, it showed confidence that he was so easily able to maintain eye contact whilst I stammered like an idiot every time my eyes met his.

"Do you remember which one was the first?" I asked, he glanced down at the front of the jacket before nodding down to his right side.

"I think on the front, here." He said and gestured down to where the patches covered his right side, "It was one of these, after that I just kept collecting them." He explained.

I hadn't realised I'd leaned forward to inspect them until I looked up to see his face only inches away from mine. My breath caught slightly, and his eyes strayed down to my lips before coming up to meet my eyes again. I found myself leaning in, hypnotized under his gaze.

A slight jolt of the ride had me jump back in surprise as the ride started moving again, I huffed out a breath as I sat back in my seat, glancing at Marko who was hiding a grin behind his thumbnail he chewed on.

Sure enough the ride moved us back down towards the ground and the operator lifted the bar for us to climb out. Marko stepped out and gave me a hand, which he held onto as we continued to walk around. We had covered almost all the rides, now there were just stalls with games and prizes to be one.

"Wanna try?" I asked as we passed a shooting game, various sizes of teddy bears were on display for winning. I wasn't that good of a shot, but I wanted to prolong this as much as possible. Marko smiled before leading me over, paying for two turns. I lifted one of the plastic shotguns and aimed it at the targets. Five shots later I had only hit two targets, and you needed three to at least win something.

I handed the gun to Marko who aimed it before firing his five shots, hitting all the targets he aimed at. He set the gun down with a cocky grin.

"Boys." I muttered with a roll of my eyes, he chuckled before pointing to a pink teddy bear. The guy handed it to him and he held it out to me.

"I'm hardly going to give it to David." He pointed out when I hesitated, I laughed at the image of him presenting such a tough-looking guy with a pink teddy. I took it off him and hugged it to my chest; Binx would probably claim it as a cushion to lie on.

We eventually grabbed pizza which I insisted on paying for seeing as he had covered the cost of the rides. The evening flew on before I knew it and I had to get home. I had been dreading seeing him, but after this I didn't want to go home. It turns out most of my nerves were calmed by the fact we found enough to talk about. It was mostly a case of him asking me about my life in Brooklyn, he hadn't given much away about his background except for the fact he had been travelling around with the guys for a while and they had decided to stay here for a while.

After getting something to eat Marko once again walked me to my car. Unfortunately this time good old Bertha had decided to pitch a fit.

"Son of a bitch!" I cried as I started the engine for about the fifth time, the car started to wear but cut out with a few gurgles. I glared angrily at the steering wheel and popped the hood before climbing out of the car. I could tell Marko was trying not to laugh as I wrenched the hood up and stared down at the car which seemed to be in working order, but something was up with it.

"Chill, I can give you a ride home on my bike." He offered, I sighed as I lowered the hood to shut.

"Thanks, I'll get my dad to tow it to a garage tomorrow. Damn you, Bertha." I muttered the last part in a low voice but Marko caught it and laughed.

"She'll be fine, come on." He said, I grabbed the teddy and my bag from the car before locking it and following him back down the boardwalk.

"Uh, where are the helmets?" I asked as we neared a very impressive –and very dangerous-looking- bike that I guessed was Marko's.

"I won't crash." He promised, I gulped as he got on and helped me up behind him. I slipped my arms around his waist and the teddy sat between us as he revved the bike and started off. I buried my face in the pink fur and tried my best not to squeal as we raced down the road.

Fortunately we made it back to my apartment building without a scratch, although Marko's stomach might suffer some bruises due to me holding on so tightly. I clambered off the bike and gratefully set my feet back on solid ground, looking up to see Marko smirk.

"Told you I wouldn't crash." He boasted confidently, I let out a breathy chuckle as I smooth down my hair.

"Could've fooled me with how fast you were going." I shot back. He turned the bike off and followed me up to the door where I fished my keys out of my bag before I looked up at him.

"Thanks for tonight, I had a great time." I told him, realising I had just had my proper first date. And what a guy to have a first date with.

"Me too." He smiled, and I realised this was probably the point in the date where you kissed the guy. I carefully stepped closer and stood up on my tip-toes, grateful that he leaned down so I didn't have that far to go. I pressed my lips against his gently, my hand trailing up his arm to rest on his shoulder while the other struggled to keep hold of the teddy bear and not drop it to instead opt for tangling itself in his hair.

His arms went around my waist and pulled me closer, his head tilted to deepen the kiss and his lips moved softly against mine. I swear, if one of the crazy tenants here chose this moment to open the door and interrupt, I would scream. Finally a minute or so later when my senses came back to me enough to remember I had a home to go back to, and as much as I would like to, I couldn't stay out with him all night, I broke away.

I pulled back and put my feet flat on the ground again, the distance between our heights once again restored. It didn't stop him leaning down once more to cup my jaw with his fingers, the leather brushing softly against my skin as his lips captured mine once more before he pulled back to grin. Damn him, just when I had gathered up some control.

"Night." He whispered, his fingers brushed against my jaw one last time before he walked down the steps and back towards his bike. I leant against the door and waved as he started the bike, shooting me a wink before he sped down the street and out of sight. I sighed and went to put my key in the door behind me when the door opened and I almost fell into the hallway.

"Shit!" I cried as I stumbled into the hall and straightened up to see Mrs Goldberg standing with a surprised look behind her thick glasses. She had her ever-present rose print dressing gown on she wore come rain or come shine; she even had rollers in her hair.

"Hello, dear." She greeted, I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, "Was that a motorbike I heard?" she asked curiously, nosy old bat.

"Uh, nope. I didn't see one, night Mrs Goldberg." I called as I headed up the stairs, leaving her to glance down the street in confusion. I hoped she didn't mention it to my dad, I don't think he'd like the idea of me on a motorbike without a helmet. Or on a motorbike full stop.

I snuck in to see him once again passed out in front of the TV with Salem taking his usual spot beside him as they both slept. I turned the TV off and threw a blanket over dad, picking Salem up to put him somewhere less cramped. I set him on my bed beside Binx and set the teddy down as I went into the bathroom to change back into my clothes. I came back in to see Binx and Salem over by the window as they pawed at it to get out.

"Strange cats." I mused as I opened the window; they never went out this late. They would walk about on the fire escape during the day if we let them out but they preferred to stay inside at night. If anything I'd have thought they'd have crowded around the teddy, they had the others I managed to keep squished and scratched beyond repair, but it sat on the bed alone. I set it up on the dresser where the lily had been sitting; I'd been forced to throw it out because it wilted so much, so the teddy sat in its place.

I climbed into bed and let out a breath as I closed my eyes, it was safe to say a certain guy would once again star in my dreams tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** **Hey, sorry this chapter is so late, I'll try to be quicker in future. Thanks to Freax and Llayth for their reviews and for any new favourites and follows. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Lost Boys, just my OCs.**

* * *

"Are you working tonight?" Stacey asked me in maths the following Friday. I snapped out of yet another daze, I had been thinking about Marko far too often lately. Anytime he came into the restaurant I found it hard focusing on work instead of going over to talk to him. Not that he meant to be distracting, but I couldn't help but be distracted by him.

"Huh? Oh, I mean, yes. Why?" I asked with suspicion, what was she going to say now?

"No reason." She said casually whilst inspecting her nails, "Me and some friends of mine were thinking of dropping by tonight."

I resisted a snort as I stared at her, "You're coming to the restaurant? What happened to it being a crummy diner?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Opinions can change. Especially when there are apparently four hot guys in there a lot." She said with a sly grin.

"Oh." Crap, the last thing you'd want when hoping to go out some more with a really hot guy is for a really hot girl to strut in and show him he has better options.

"Have you seen them?"

"I might have." I answered, perhaps to snappy a tone because she raised her eyebrows. Eventually the bell rang and she grabbed her books.

"See you later!" She called back sweetly, I slumped back in my seat for a few seconds before I grabbed my bag and went out of the classroom.

I wasted no time going to my locker and instead went straight for where I knew Juliette would be coming out of chemistry. I waved her over and linked her arm.

"Stacey Cartwright is coming to Al's tonight." I told her, she raised her eyebrows.

"Well what are you standing here for? You need to get rolling out that red carpet, get the doves ready for flying out as she exits her car and of course have a glass of champagne to give her after she has come all this way." Juliette said in a posh voice, I smiled despite myself before a frown crept up again.

"She's coming because the guys are there."

"Uh oh." Juliette said, I couldn't agree more, "Well most girls around the school have been talking about them, four handsome strangers turn up out of nowhere, It would only be a matter of time before someone like Stacey had to parade her way down to see for herself."

I nodded in agreement as I walked with Juliette out to the car, which had been no less temperamental all week than it had the night it broke down after Marko took me around Coney Island.

"Are you worried?" Juliette asked as I got into the car and fiddled with the dial on the radio.

"No." I said, maybe a bit too quickly, leave it to my best friend to give me a look that says after years of hanging out with me, she knows when to call bullshit. "Maybe a little." I confessed.

"Why?" Juliette demanded, "Marko's clearly into you, like some little floozy like Stacey is going to sweep him away."

"It has worked with a vast majority of the male population of our school so far." I argued.

"Well Marko doesn't go to school, her popularity won't mean anything to him. And have you talked to the girl? He'd have a more interesting time with you watching paint dry." I laughed as I fixed the dial to a station at least playing good music.

I finally got the car started and cranked the volume up so Bad Reputation by Joan Jett blared through the speakers.

I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation

You're living in the past, it's a new generation

A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation

Never said I wanted to improve my station

An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun

An' I don't have to please no one

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me, oh no, not me

I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation

I've never been afraid of any deviation

An' I don't really care if you think I'm strange

I ain't gonna change

An' I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me, oh no, not me

Pedal, boys!

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation

The world's in trouble, there's no communication

An' everyone can say what they wanna to say

It never gets better, anyway

So why should I care about a bad reputation anyway?

Oh no, not me, oh no, not me

I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation

You're living in the past, it's a new generation

An' I only feel good when I got no pain

An' that's how I'm gonna stay

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me, oh no, not me

Not me, not me

When I got home I did my best not to focus too much on the fact Stacey would be making an appearance tonight and more on the fact I could see Marko again.

Finally I got ready for work and headed down, once again Friday night was very busy so when Marko and the guys walked in I couldn't do much except wave discreetly to Marko who returned the gesture with a wink before I had to take a woman's order who was acting like she was going to the electric chair and this would be her last meal ever.

"Coffee." I announced as I set the tray down a while later at the guy's table. I didn't even have to ask anymore what they wanted. The bell on the door rang and I looked up to see Bonnie making her way over. Thank God, Stacey must have decided to skip tonight.

"Hey." Bonnie greeted as she came over and sat down beside Paul.

"Hi, would you like me to bring you anything?" I asked, she thought for a second before smiling.

"Some coke and that amazing chocolate cake you guys have?"

I grinned, "Coming right up."

By the time I made it back to the table after sorting out about five other orders, I was dying for the shift to be over, then I'd get to talk to Marko. It sucked that while I was working he and the guys would just sit there, but I could ask Marko if he wanted to do something tomorrow night. He had been telling me he and the others had been living downtown somewhere so I said some night he could take me down there and show me around.

This time when the bell on the door went just as I was making my way back to the counter, my luck had apparently run out as Stacey came waltzing in with about three or four friends. She did a very obvious search around the restaurant before her gaze landed on the guys. She shot them a smile and flipped her hair before making her way over to me.

"Hi Claire,sorry me and the girls are late." She said, as if I care. It was pretty obvious where the time had went from when she got home from school. Her hair was straight and her make-up looked like it had taken hours alone. And her outfit would drive any guy in our school wild.

"Well why don't you come sit?" I said politely, gesturing for them to follow me to one of the few vacant tables near the register. Oh goody, I got to walk past her again and again.

Once I had taken their orders and sorted out bills for other tables, I was grateful to see the restaurant had calmed down slightly. I had a few minutes spared at the counter before I would have to take food to the remaining tables.

"Hey." A voice said in front of me, I glanced up and smiled as Marko came to lean on the counter in front of me, grinning.

"Hi, sorry I haven't got to talk much, Friday nights are-"

"Busy. It's fine." Marko said, waving it off, "Bonnie wants another slice of chocolate cake, Paul ate nearly all of hers and I said I'd come up and get one for her before she stabbed him with her fork."

I laughed and grabbed a plate from the counter before going to the cake which was sitting behind the glass display on the counter.

"Here you go." I said and lifted the cake on the plate before setting it on the counter.

"Thanks. So are you off tomorrow night?" He asked.

"I am, I was planning to ask if you wanted to do anything." I told him.

He smirked, "I guess I beat you to it. Maybe we can grab some food then take you to where me and the guys live? You'd love it." He told me.

"Sure." I smiled.

He returned the smile, a lot better I might add, before Annie walked past us and lifted the countertop up vertically to walk through, she left some plates into the kitchen before Lenny set new food up for us to take.

"I better get back to it." I told Marko reluctantly, he glanced back at the kitchen before stepping in behind the counter quickly to kiss my cheek. My face flamed up and I smiled as he pulled back, damn he's good at making me blush.

He went back out just as quickly and I grabbed the plates from the serving shelf and carried them out, glancing down at the food to see where it was going.

I set the food down at Stacey's table for her and her friends, lifting the dishes off the tray. I could feel their stares on my face but ignored them as best I could, until Stacey piped up.

"You two looked cosy." She remarked, I glanced up to see her give me a pointed look.

"Marko? We're just uh, friends." I told her, she scoffed.

"Didn't look like it. What's the deal? Are you his new girlfriend?" She teased.

"No." I replied sharply, she held her hands up as her friends sniggered.

"No need to get defensive, I'm happy you finally found someone. Although I'd have thought if you got a guy like that you'd be singing from the roof of the school about it."

"Well we're not all desperate for attention." I told her, politeness on the job be damned. She narrowed her eyes at me and I made a point of smiling pleasantly, "Will there be anything else?" I asked in a falsely sweet tone.

She glanced down at her plate, "Ketchup." For a salad, really?

I turned back and gave her one of the bottles from behind the counter before going down to meet new customers at the door. I got them seated and then took their order when they were ready before bringing it back up to Lenny.

I stood back behind the counter with Annie whilst trying to avoid looking over at Stacey's table, anytime my eyes managed to catch hers I had the feeling she was plotting something. There'd probably be a rumour in school on Monday that I was pregnant with Marko's baby.

"Order up!" Lenny said a few minutes later, I looked to Annie who was in the middle of taking money off someone for their meal.

"I got it." I told her, she muttered a thank you as she added everything up on the till, I walked over and got the trays from the shelf and made sure I had them balanced as I made my way out from behind the counter.

I was watching the trays for any signs of tipping as I walked down towards the table. Then my feet completely left me.

I slid on the floor and landed in a heap, one of the trays managed to flip over and the plates shattered everywhere.

The other tray I managed to hold onto but that meant all the drinks and food spilled over my top. Which was white, not a good combination.

For a few seconds the restaurant was completely silent. I didn't even dare look up anywhere as my face went on fire with embarrassment and I brushed the food off my chest. I leant back on my hands to assess the damage and my hand slid a bit as it came to rest on something.

Ketchup.

I looked up at Stacey's table which I had just been walking past when I fell, her and her friends seemed to be having a tough time keeping their laughter in.

"Whoops." Stacey said through a snigger, "You got a little something here." She said and gestured down to a small area on her chest, even though my entire chest was covered in stains and practically transparent showing my bra underneath.

"You alright?" Annie asked as she came out from behind the counter and helped me up, I tried to help as much as I could without risking us both falling on our butts. I winced as I straightened up, the bottom of my spine throbbed and I could already tell there'd be a bruise there the next morning.

"Sorry." I muttered to Annie who shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, go get yourself cleaned up and Soph and I will get this cleaned up." She told me, I would've fought more to try and help them but the embarrassment was starting to get to me. I nodded and brushed myself off before finally glancing up at everyone.

Some had the good grace to go back to hushed conversation while others took in my soaked top and wet black trousers. Worst of all was probably Marko who was standing at the counter a few feet away from where he must have come over. His eyes met mine with concern and he mouthed 'You okay?' to which I nodded before turning to go into the kitchen.

"You alright, kid?" Lenny asked as I rushed past him over to the sink and turned the water on. I grabbed the soap and cloth and started wiping down what I could off my stop and trousers, I took my apron off and threw it to the one side as I scrubbed my arms.

"That was a nasty fall, you okay?" Sophie asked as she brought in a tray with the broken plates and some of the food on it.

I nodded and wiped my face, sniffing back any tears of humiliation, "I'm fine. Joe'll kill me over those plates though."

She shook her head, "There hasn't been a single waitress in here that hasn't dropped plates at least once. I'm surprised it took you this long."

I laughed, "I didn't mean to do it, there was ketchup on the floor and I slipped.

"Ketchup?"

"Don't ask." I told her as I shut the water off and looked down at my top which didn't look any better. The cokes and oranges I had been carrying now coloured the white top various hues of brown and orange. And it was still partly transparent. My trousers felt sticky and I just wanted to dig a hole in the middle of the kitchen and hide until closing time.

"I better put a jacket on or something." I said as I looked down at myself.

"We have spare shirts in the back. Take a black one in case you drop anything else." She suggested, I chuckled as I turned to go into the storage room. Of all the nights to wear the white Al's Place shirt while the black one was in the wash, this was not one.

I changed out of the shirt for a fresh one and decided there was nothing I could do about the trousers. Then I went out and grabbed my khaki jacket and tied it around my waist, that seemed to do the trick.

I grabbed the mop and bucket to fill it at the sink, Annie tutted as she brought the other tray in, "I can do that." she said and made a reach for the mop, I shook my head.

"It's fine, it's my mess I can clean it up." I told her, I went back out and took to mopping up the rest of the mess, ignoring Stacey and everyone else around me.

When I had it finished I went back in behind the counter and decided to stay there until closing, couldn't risk anymore falls.

"You alright?" Bonnie asked as she came up a few minutes later, presumably to pay. I added up everyone's orders on the register and nodded.

"Totally fine, it was an accident."

"What happened? It looked pretty sore." she said sympathetically.

"See the girl with dark hair sitting at that table?" I said, shooting a glance at Stacey who was talking to the girl beside her. Bonnie took a quick look over her shoulder and turned back with a nod.

"Yeah?"

"She doesn't like me very much and she saw me and Marko talking and then she started going on about it so when I was rude to her she decided to humiliate me in front of the whole restaurant and make it look like I am a clumsy twit." I said bitterly.

"What a bitch." She muttered as she handed me the money, "We're gonna head on now but Marko said to tell you to wait outside when you're leaving so he can talk to you."

Oh great, "Sure." I sighed, she put some of the change in the tips container and shot me a wink before going back down to the table.

Sure enough when I finished my shift and everyone else had left I came outside to be startled as Marko came into view once I turned after shutting the door.

"Hey." I greeted as I took my jacket from around my waist and shrugged it on.

"You alright?" He asked, stepping over to put his hands on my waist.

"Yes." I answered and rested my hands on his chest, his fingers found my chin and lifted my gaze from where it had been fixed on my hands to meet his eyes.

"You too tired or do you wanna hang out?"

I smiled, "Love to."

He took my hand and I parked the car outside the boardwalk which would soon be closed before I got on his bike with him and we raced through the city.

Finally deciding on a midnight horror movie at the cinema seemed a good idea, even if it was a gory slasher movie I spent most of my time wincing at.

The majority of other people in the cinema were either gore-fans who laughed and cheered every time a weapon punched through flesh, or couples who weren't paying much attention to the movie at all. I felt Marko's arm settle on my shoulders and scooted as close to him as my seat would allow. This was fine, I could make it through the blood.

Eventually it got about halfway through the film and Marko glanced between me and the screen before laughing.

"Not a horror movie fan?" He asked.

"Not really." I confessed, he stood up and offered me his hand, ignoring protests from other people in the cinema. I took his hand and let him lead me out to his bike.

"I would've watched it, you know." I pointed out as he got back on his bike.

"Well you don't like watching horror movies, what do you like to do?" He asked.

I chuckled as I got on the bike behind him, "If I told you, you'd think I was a total loser."

He turned to grin, "Try me."

"We have to go through here." I told him a while later as I unlocked the door to the apartment. My dad had mentioned going out with some friends at work so I wasn't worried much about him coming home.

"Binx! Salem!" I called, most of the time they would greet me at the door any time I came home and they loved visitors, where were they?

I spotted a familiar pair of green eyes hiding under the coffee table, watching us warily as we passed by on the way to my room. Wow, Salem must not be feeling good tonight.

"Where are we going?" Marko asked as I lead him down the hallway.

I opened the door to my room and gestured for him to go ahead, "This is the easiest way to get to the roof with the telescope. Ignore the mess, I would have cleaned if I knew you were coming over."

He laughed, "It's fine, me and the guys don't exactly clean our home every day."

I chuckled and grabbed the telescope that sat beside the window and started folding up the stand so I could carry it.

I turned to see him glance around my room curiously, his eyes running over the various drawings, posters and knick-knacks on my desk before he picked up a photo frame.

"Are these your parents?"

I left the telescope for a minute to cross over and look at the picture in question. It was a photo of my mum and dad on the beach before I was born, although you could tell by the slight bulge of my mother's stomach and how they each had an affectionate hand on it that she was pregnant with me. I smiled and met his eyes.

"That's them, and I do believe that's me." I said, pointing to my mother's stomach, "Come on." I said after a few seconds and Marko set the photo down to follow me over to the window. I pulled it open and slid a book onto the windowsill so it wouldn't lock or anything after us. I grabbed the telescope and climbed out before waiting for Marko to join me, then I shut the window down on the book and climbed up the fire escape carefully with the telescope on my shoulder.

"Oh, I take it this is your hideout?" Marko asked as we reached the top of the building and saw the view of the buildings around is as well as a great view of the sky.

"Yep, my little star-gazing paradise. Told you I was a loser."

Marko shook his head, "Not a loser, this is pretty cool. You come up here often?"

I nodded as I fixed the stand for the telescope and started moving it around, "As much as I can, you can see a lot up here. Check it out." I said and waved him over.

After I had shown him every constellation I could focus well on with the telescope, we sat on the cool ground with our shoulders touching and nothing but the sounds of the streets below and the slight breeze rustling our hair.

"This does beat sitting through that movie." Marko told me.

"I thought you liked it?"

Marko shrugged, "It was alright, but even I'm a better serial killer than that guy was. Hell, you'd do a better job." He told me , I giggled as I looked up at the sky and rubbed my arms with a shiver as a cool wind drifted over us.

"Cold?" Marko asked, I nodded as my teeth chattered. He held his arm up and I edged over to curl into his side as we sat looking out at the New York skyline across the bridge in the distance.

"Much better." I said as I nestled under his arm to lie my head on his chest. He turned to look down at me and smiled before lowering his lips to kiss me softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** **I'm sorry this took so long! Updates will definitely be sooner in future (I promise!). Thanks to new favourites and follows and thanks to Freax, AJS1018, JessieD, Pagan Mama and Llayth for their reviews :) enjoy and please review!**

**AJS1018:** **Thanks for your review! I'm sorry updates take so long lately but they'll be quicker in future. And I have plans for their relationship which should start coming about in the next chapter or so, I hope you like! :)**

**JessieD:** **That was one awesome review, thank you so much! I promise to keep writing this and be quicker with the updates, I hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Lost Boys, just my OCs.**

* * *

I held on tight to Marko the next night as we traveled through the streets, putting further distance between us and Coney Island as he took us to where he and the guys lived. He started to slow down around the abandoned warehouses and factories around the docks area near the harbour.

We finally stopped around a dimly lit area of warehouses and I glanced around as we got off the bike.

"You live round… Here?" I asked as I looked up at the red-bricked building Marko parked his bike beside. He grabbed a large piece of tarp and threw it over the bike to conceal it.

"Yeah, best rent rates in the city."

"In that you don't pay rent here?" I guessed with a smirk.

His smirk mirrored mine in the darkness as he led me over to the large door and pulled it open slightly.

"Exactly." He answered as he gestured for me to make my way through the small space. My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the space with only a few distant candles throwing vague light up towards the far corners.

Marko shut the door behind us and I jumped as his hands found my waist and he nudged me forward lightly.

"Whoops." I said as I stepped on various random objects.

"It's a bit messy." Marko told me as he flicked a lighter on and walked over to the left side of the warehouse. I watched as he found various candles around the place and lit them, gradually filling the warehouse with a subtle glow. By the time he had crossed to the other side to light candles there, I was able to make out the various pieces of odd furniture around the place.

"A little messy, but cool." I complimented as I sat on the edge of a beat-up couch.

"We tend to move around a lot so our belongings are a bit… Limited."

"Nothing wrong with travelling light." I assured him, "I'd love to just take off some day with the clothes on my back and a backpack of whatever essentials I need and just go from one side of the country to the other, walking as much as I can and only getting lifts when I have to." I added.

"Ah so Claire wants to travel." Marko teased, he held his hand out to me and I slipped mine into his. He tugged my hand until I stood and led me over to the back of the warehouse.

"I thought you'd think this was cool." He explained, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before I noticed a metal fire-escape style staircase at the corner.

"Stairway to heaven?" I joked, the Led Zeppelin song started playing in my head.

Marko sniggered, "Not quite." He said, I made my way up the stairs with Marko following behind. I got to the top and realised there were a network of bars and walkways, and a ladder led up towards a door in the ceiling.

"Here." Marko said as he climbed up a few steps to push the door open before climbing back down and gesturing for me to go first.

"Whoah." I breathed as I stood up on the roof and looked around at the different warehouse roofs around us. The bridge glimmered close by with the water rippling below it.

I hadn't realised I was so close to the edge until Marko's arms wrapped around my waist and pushed me forwards lightly, my feet skidded to a stop a few feet from the edge.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." I laughed as I righted myself. Marko laughed before sitting on the edge of the roof with his feet dangling over the edge.

I was thankful I wore jeans and not a skirt like Juliette suggested for when we meet for our usual Sunday funday on the rides. Once again she scampered off with a grin after Marko and the guys made an appearance.

"So are you alright after Friday night?"

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, "I'm fine, it was just an accident."

"I thought you told Bonnie some girl made it happen?"

I grimaced, "Well, technically, yeah."

"Why'd she do it?" Marko asked with curiosity in his voice.

"A lot of reasons, Stacey Cartwright just doesn't like me very much. It didn't help that I had a gorgeous guy over talking to me, she got jealous I guess."

"About me?" Marko asked, pointing a finger at his chest.

"Well you are a little out of my league, she probably thought if you should be talking to any girl, it should be her."

"Why would I be out of your league?"

I stared in disbelief, "Oh, come on, Marko."

"What?" He asked obliviously.

I scoffed, "You ride a motorcycle, you and your friends live in some awesome warehouse for free and you travel round without anyone telling you where to go. You are staggeringly handsome and you could get any girl you want. Me, I look at stars for fun and I work in a diner. I drive a crappy car and I live with my dad. I'm terrified of the most basic things like talking to a guy, the only two boys I have ever hung around with are cats! It just doesn't make sense to some people."

"Does it make sense to you?" He challenged.

"Not often." I confessed.

We stared in silence at each other for a few seconds before he turned his face to stare out at the water in the distance, a frown tugging the corners of his lips down.

"I'm sorry." I apologised quietly, "If you want I can leave?" I offered, I had probably just cast a major downer on the rest of the evening.

"I don't want you to leave. And I don't want other people getting you down. And I don't want you keeping a list of excuses as to why you think we're not a good match. You have a right to want whoever the hell you want regardless of what everyone else thinks."

My eyebrows lifted at the intensity behind his words, he stared out at the distance throughout his speech, his eyes flicked along the scenery before he glanced down at his hands in his lap, his eyelashes brushing his cheekbones slightly as he did so.

I reached over and took his hand in mine, waiting until his gaze moved up to meet mine as well.

"No more excuses. I want you, and I won't let anyone convince me otherwise. Okay?"

His eyes searched mine for a few seconds before the frown left his lips, "Okay."

"Okay." I confirmed, before edging closer to press my lips to his, previous reservations were forgotten in an instant.

A few minutes later the sound of bikes coming closer registered and I broke away only to see three bikes making their way down towards the factory we were sitting on.

"Come on." Marko whispered and shuffled away from the edge of the building, I copied his actions until we were out of sight.

"What are we doing?" I asked with a slight laugh as Marko searched the rooftop for something.

"Having some fun." He explained simply before grabbing some moss and leaves that had gathered on the abandoned roof and had grown soggy since it had rained during day.

We knelt close to the edge and watched the guys pull up to the side of the warehouse and cut their engines.

I couldn't make out much except for vague mumbles from the guys, Bonnie was perhaps the only one I could hear clearly. Marko glanced down and raised his arm to aim before throwing the moss down and grabbing the back of my jacket to pull me out of sight.

"What the hell?" Paul cried in alarm and I clapped my hands over my mouth as a giggle escaped. Marko raised a finger to his lips to tell me to keep quiet before gesturing to go back over to the door to the roof.

I snuck over and opened the door, jumping down most of the ladder quickly followed by Marko. He shut the door and pulled me down the staircase just as the door started to open.

Marko sat down on the couch and I ended up landing in his lap as a last resort just as the guys came in.

"Good evening." David nodded as he entered followed by the rest of the guys. Bonnie and Paul walked in together and I tried to conceal a grin as she brushed moss from his hair.

"What happened to you?" Marko asked with a slight snigger as Paul brushed leaves and dirt from his jacket.

"I have no idea." Paul said with a bewildered look down at his jacket. Marko and I shared a glance before I slid off his lap into the seat beside him.

"Good luck getting it all out of your hair, sweetie." Bonnie laughed as she skipped over to sit beside me on the remaining seat.

"Long time, no see, Claire-bear."

I raised and eyebrow, "Claire-bear?"

"Paul's idea." She said with a nod over to Paul who was doing his best to fix his hair.

I turned to Marko, "Remind me to throw the moss next time." I said, he shot me a wink showing his agreement.

"So what have you two been doing while we were gone?" David asked with a suggestive edge to his voice.

"Nothing, just showing Claire the warehouse."

"What's there to show?" Paul asked jokingly with a gesture to the wide-open space.

"We were just uh, talking about all the different things you could put in here to make it more… Homey." I improvised, shooting Marko a look to which he nodded his agreement.

"Exactly, more light, maybe some posters and more places for people to sit."

"I think if we put anymore candles in here they'll think we're doing satanic rituals." Bonnie pointed out.

"Well you could get rid of a lot of candles and just have the metal barrels around, start a fire in one of them and it would save lighting all the candles." I suggested.

"Cool, then we can roast marshmallows!" Paul joked.

"Since when are you such an expert on fires?" Marko asked.

I grinned, "My knowledge isn't limited to just stars."

"Fire barrels, posters, and we definitely need something to play music on." Bonnie listed, glancing around the warehouse, "And nice blankets and curtains, it'll look great."

"Oh great, plenty of flammable materials near the barrels, just what we need in the only decent warehouse we could find." David said sarcastically.

"I won't set the place on fire." Bonnie said defensively.

"Again!" Marko and Paul said at the same time. My eyes widened and I stared at Bonnie.

"Again?"

She shrugged, "It was an accident, long story."

I laughed and decided to drop it, whatever she did I could do with not having to worry about her setting fire to this place.

* * *

"I had a blast on Friday night, thanks Claire." A voice behind me at my locker on Monday morning said mockingly.

I rolled my eyes and turned to see Stacey and her friends standing behind me, "I'm glad you had a good time." I replied in a flat tone.

"It's a shame you had that little accident, and in front of a whole restaurant of people! How embarrassing." She sniggered.

"Well I'm fine now." I assured her.

She ran her eyes judgingly over my frame, the jeans and lilac hoodie I wore seemed to do nothing to help her tease me so her eyes went back to my face, "Speaking of fine, how is that hot guy you were talking to, Marko?"

"He's good too."

"What did he think of your little slip?" She asked.

I chuckled bitterly, "He thought it was a petty little move by you because you were jealous he was talking to me and not you."

She laughed coldly, "Me? Jealous of you? Hardly." She snorted.

"So why'd you pour the ketchup on the floor? I'm assuming that wasn't an accident, I know you're a bit of an airhead but I at least thought you'd be able to handle pouring ketchup on your salad by yourself."

Stacey's eyes flashed at the mention of 'airhead' and I knew I was on thin ice, but I didn't care.

"Listen you little-"

I glanced to my left to see Juliette standing a few feet away with her mouth slightly open in surprise, I guess she hadn't expected my reply to Stacey either.

I held a hand up to interrupt her, "I actually have to get to class right now so maybe you can hold off on whatever award-winning reply you have until later. And I'll be sure to tell Marko, my boyfriend, that you said hi."

And with that I left her standing, walking away with an amazing feeling of triumph as I linked Juliette's arm and pulled her down the corridor towards english class.

"You wanna tell me where the hell that came from?" Juliette asked.

I smirked, "Just tired of taking her shit."

"Boy, I like you when you're dating Marko." Juliette said.

"Well I don't know if you call it dating but-"

"But you're definitely smitten, right?" She interrupted.

"I might be." I confessed, pressing my lips together to suppress the smile threatening to break out on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys, here is another chapter! School starts back on Tuesday so once I get over the first few days of settling in I will get another chapter up. For those of you who are able to see the new cover photo, it was made by my friend Freax, thank you! Thanks to Guest (response below), Freax and Llayth for their reviews as well as thanks to any new follows and favourites, hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Guest:** **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked her standing up for herself and the warehouse details, I hope you like the rest of the story :)**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Lost Boys, just my OCs.**

* * *

By the time Wednesday rolled around I was just looking forward to the weekend, Bonnie and I were going to raid some thrift shops for stuff to liven up the humble abode she and the guys would be living in for a while. Juliette was visiting relatives this weekend so I wouldn't see her until Monday or Tuesday.

I sluggishly picked books from my bag at my feet and shoved them into the locker during break to switch for the books I would need between break and lunch. I was just about to grab my history books for next period when someone came to join me at the locker.

"Hi Claire."

I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes, "Hello Stacey, how are you?"

"Feeling a little guilty, actually." She confessed and I turned to see her with a sombre expression.

"About what?" Stacey? Feeling guilty? This outta be good.

"I realise I embarrassed you very badly at the restaurant, and it was a bitchy thing to do. I'd like to apologise."

"Um, okay. Apology accepted."

She grabbed my arm as I went to grab my bag from the floor, "And I wanted to say I actually do think you and Marko make a very cute couple. Isn't that right, Jen?"

"Totally." A voice said from behind me and I turned to see Stacey's friend Jennifer standing with an easy smile.

"Thanks." I said, fiddling with my hair awkwardly.

"Oh I love your ring!" She said, grabbing my hand to inspect the gold butterfly ring with small pearls patterning the wings.

"Thanks, I got it for Christmas."

"So cute." She gushed before finally letting my hand go.

"Well we better get going, but honestly Claire, I'd like to call a truce. Okay?" Stacey asked, I turned to see her holding her hand out for a handshake.

"Okay." I said, shaking her hand lightly before grabbing my bag, I waved awkwardly before going to find Juliette. What the hell just happened?

During maths I managed to fill Juliette in whenever Mrs Phillips stopped to write some equations on the board for us to do.

"So she actually apologised?" Juliette asked for the fifth time.

I shook my head, I couldn't quite believe it either, "I know, it was so weird."

Phillips shot us a glare for talking when we were meant to be making notes so we both buried our heads in our books and got back to work.

After lunch I sat in English class beside Isaac, who thankfully didn't talk much so I had enough space to clear my head whilst Miss Peterson made notes on the latest chapter we were reading on the board.

Suddenly the door opened and every student in the classroom looked up to see the principal walk in, Principal Hembry cast a stern glance around the room before going over to whisper something to Miss Peterson.

I decided not to pay attention to them and glanced around the room to see if anyone looked particularly guilty, most of the time when the principal paid a visit to a class this late in the day, someone was in trouble. My eyes travelled round until they noticed the person standing at the door.

Stacey. What is going on?

Her eyes were slightly blotchy and she dabbed at them carefully, trying to fix her make-up. The principal turned from Miss Peterson to wave Stacey in who came to stand at the top of the class.

"Class, Miss Cartwright has reported a bracelet she wears to us that she believed has been stolen. It is a family heirloom that she treasures very much and she has told us the clasp was slightly faulty so it may have fallen off. We searched all the classrooms she has been in and went down the halls, and we have not found it. Which leads us to believe that someone has it and has not turned it in yet."

I couldn't resist rolling my eyes, if someone walked past Stacey too quickly and messed her hair up, the first thing she'd do is go crying to the principal.

"So," Hembry continued, "We have decided to go around the classrooms and give the person who has the bracelet a chance to hand it in, so if someone in here has it, now would be the time to let us know."

Silence consumed the small classroom and Principal Hembry glanced at Miss Peterson who shrugged her shoulders, it wasn't like they could do body searches.

"Alright, everyone put your bags on the table and empty your pockets." Well, they could do a bag search.

A collective sigh of annoyance was heard through the class followed by rustling as we all obeyed the orders. If this had been anyone else, the principal would have said "tough shit", but because it was Stacey, we were all getting treated like criminals.

I emptied my pockets, spilling keys and change onto the desk in front of me. Isaac did the same beside me, careful not to mix our stuff up.

"If we cannot find the bracelet in any of the classes we visit, we're going to search the lockers and no one is allowed to open theirs until the search has been completed." The principal continued as he started raiding the bags.

"All this over a stupid bracelet." I muttered as I sat back in my chair.

"If it belongs to Stacey's family, it probably costs more than both our cars combined." Isaac joked as he folded his arms.

"Amen." I answered, mirroring Isaac's smirk as we waited for the principal to get to our table.

He went through Isaac's stuff first and found nothing, Isaac huffed and began packing the books back in that had been taken out.

The principal looked over what I had taken out of my pockets before going through the bag, taking out whatever I had shoved in when I was at my locker before he stopped and reached for something at the bottom.

His hand came out holding a gold chain with diamonds glistening off it. Oh my God.

The class froze and I felt the intensity of everyone's disbelieving stare as the principal sighed and held the bracelet up so Stacey could see it at the top of the class.

"That's it!" She cried, running down and grabbing it before cradling it to her chest. She sent a withering glare in my direction, "I can't believe you stole it!"

My mouth dropped open and I couldn't even make sense of anything to defend myself "What- I mean, no- I… Why would I steal it?!" I demanded, I had seen the bracelet before and barely glanced twice. Sure it was pretty, just like everything else Stacey owned.

How the hell did I end up with it?

"Get your stuff, Claire." The principal ordered tiredly.

"But I didn't-"

"Now!" He said fiercely, I hurriedly threw everything into my bag and grabbed my jacket to follow both Hembry and Stacey out, my cheeks flaming as everyone glared at me with a mix of suspicion and shock.

"I did not steal it!" I cried.

The principal massaged his temple as he sat behind the desk, Stacey had been sent back to class after making up a load of bullshit for the principal while I had to sit and stew in my fury outside. She left and strutted back to class while I was ordered to come in, but not before she let slip a triumphant sneer in my direction.

"Miss Ross, whatever your reasons for taking it, we do not tolerate theft at this school."

"I know that! I didn't take it, I don't know how it ended up in my…" I trailed off, "She came to my locker this morning and I had my back turned, she could have slipped it into my bag while I wasn't looking."

"And why would she do that?"

"Because she doesn't like me! Because she wanted to get me in trouble, I have never stolen anything in my life."

He sighed, "Miss Cartwright told us she came today to settle a disagreement you two had at the weekend, and she shook your hand with the hand her bracelet is normally on. She thinks it might have slipped off and you took it. She did note you shook her hand roughly, so maybe it wasn't accidental." He accused.

"I did not!" I defended, "I barely shook her hand at all, I don't like shaking hands. And she called a truce but she had planted the bracelet in the bag when I wasn't looking."

"Miss Ross I am not going to sit here and be shouted at, Stacey was very upset when she learned her bracelet has went missing. This can actually count as a criminal offence but she has decided not to take this any further. I however believe that given the value of the bracelet and the fact you did not come forward, it would only be fair you be suspended for the rest of the week."

"I'm suspended?" I echoed in disbelief.

"And you can attend detention the following two Fridays. This suspension and the detentions will go on your school record. You can now go home."

"But-"

"That is final, Claire. We were unable to reach your father but we will call him and let him know what has happened. You can come back to school on Monday."

* * *

The rest of the day I was feeling pretty much numb, I couldn't believe this happened. I left school and went to get a coffee but I came back to get Juliette and drive her home, needless to say, she was surprised as well.

My dad didn't take it well either, I was grounded for three weeks and I would have to apologise to Stacey when I got back.

By the time the restaurant was closing that night, I had basically reached the end of my rope. During the week when I was working Marko would wait outside the restaurant and we'd hang out once I got off work and before I went home. But I was given strict instructions to come straight home or I would be grounded for another week, so I had to make it short and sweet.

"Hey." He greeted as I came out, he leant off the wall and came over to put his hands on my waist.

I pressed a quick kiss to his lips and took his hand, tugging him in the direction of my car.

"What's the rush?" He chuckled.

"I have to get back or my dad'll flip out, I'm grounded and I've been suspended from school." I explained.

"You've been suspended?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, anyway I can't stay long so I have to go pretty quickly." I said as my car came into view.

"Hold on, tell me what happened." Marko said, turning to block my path. His hands went to my arms and rubbed soothingly, but my anger flared and I pushed them down.

"I told you, I have to get home!" I said, pushing past him and walking to the car. I didn't hear him follow and considered going back, but it wouldn't help either of us if I got grounded for another week.

I opened the car door and fumbled with my keys to get them into the ignition, they slid off my lap and onto the floor. I hit the steering wheel in frustration and leant my head against it, taking a deep breath. This was not the time to have a break-down.

The door opened and Marko took my arm and pulled me to his chest. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and held on tightly to his shoulders and his hand stroked my hair.

He pressed a kiss to my forehead and pulled back to wipe a stray tear from my cheek, "Tell me what happened." He said, running his fingers back and forth across my jaw.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down, "This girl Stacey from school, the one who poured the ketchup on the floor of the restaurant that I slipped on? She put her bracelet in my bag today at school and then claimed I stole it, and because the whole staff have their heads up her father's ass, I got suspended. And my dad grounded me when he found out, he didn't even believe me."

"Shit, I'm real sorry Claire."

I sniffed and leant my forehead against Marko's, "Worst thing is, every college I apply to now is gonna see I was suspended for theft and I have two detentions, so I can kiss college goodbye." I said, a sob escaping at the end but I clamped a hand over my mouth and took another few deep breaths.

Marko hugged me for a few more seconds and stroked my hair before pulling back, "Go on and drive home, we don't want you getting in anymore trouble. And I'll figure out some way of seeing each other."

"I hope so."

Marko grinned, kissing me lightly before standing up, "Everything will be fine, okay?"

I could hardly see how it could be, but I admired the effort, "Okay." I said, giving a weak smile as he closed the door.

Everything turning out okay seemed just a little too good to be true.

The rest of the week I did as much work as I could at home, I wished Marko would come visit during the day when I had nothing to do, but I had no way of calling him and asking him to come over.

When Saturday came I realised I had no way of telling Bonnie I wouldn't be able to go shopping, damn those guys for not having a phone.

The door went and I opened it to see Bonnie there, "Hi!" She said, coming inside to give me a hug, "Marko told me what happened."

"Thank God I was worried you wouldn't know why I couldn't meet you, I'm grounded so I can't go out."

"At all?"

I shook my head, "My dad told me I wasn't allowed out."

"When does he get back from work?" She asked.

"Around six, he's mostly at staff meetings or working on lecture plans for the next week."

She grabbed my coat from the hook beside the door and threw it at me, "Let's go out and you can be back before your dad gets home."

I chewed my lip in thought, "Come on! I've been looking forward to this all week." She begged.

I sighed, "Alright, but we have to be back early."

"Yes sir!" She said with a mock salute. Boy I hope my dad doesn't come home early.

"So this is the same girl that made you trip at the restaurant?" Bonnie asked as we got into the car.

"Yeah, I actually thought she wanted to call a truce and really she was just setting this whole thing up. I'm such an idiot." I said with a shake of my head.

"No you're not, she sounds like a bitch."

"She is, one of those girls that lives in the nice big townhouses over there." I said, gesturing as we passed the lush park all the fancy houses had a view of.

"Wow those are nice, which one does she live in?"

"I think this one." I said, pointing to one with an ornate table and chair set out the front for the family to sit in.

"I like your place better, she can't go up on the roof of hers." Bonnie said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Exactly, who needs a fancy house like that when you have my view?" I laughed.

A while later we had went through every thrift shop we could find until we had filled the back of my car with stuff. Everything from fleece throws and cushions to posters and knick-knack ornaments. We even scored some folding chairs and an old oriental rug for the centre of the warehouse.

"Um, if you give me a few seconds I can carry this stuff in and out by myself." Bonnie said as we pulled up in front of the warehouse.

I glanced at the mountain of stuff in the back seat and shot her a look to try and tell her how insane she sounded, "It'll only take half as long if we both do it."

"No! You can't go in there." Bonnie said urgently as my hand went for my door handle.

"Why not?" I asked carefully.

"Because… Marko got you a present and it's inside so you can't see it." She explained.

I smiled, "Really? I can't even have a peek?"

She shook her head, "He would kill me if he knew I had let you see. So you can wait here."

"Well I'll set stuff beside the door and I won't look in, scout's honour." I said, putting a hand over my heart, "Besides, it'll be too dark to see anything anyway."

Bonnie glanced warily towards the warehouse before nodding, "I guess it's okay."

I got out and started to help her unpack things from the car, "So where are the guys?" .

"Probably out somewhere." She shrugged.

"I hope Marko isn't mad at me for ditching him on Wednesday, and I didn't see you guys on Friday."

"Yeah Paul wanted to check out this band playing at a club and I told Marko you wouldn't be able to talk to him much anyway, he still wanted to go though but David made him come with us."

I nodded, "Well the next time I see him I'll try and get some time to talk to him, I don't want him thinking I'm avoiding him. But I'm in enough trouble as it is with my dad, and I know if I was with Marko I'd lose track of time and end up coming home late."

Bonnie smirked, "Time flies when you're having fun."

I laughed and helped her with the rest of the stuff until she got it all inside. I had to say goodbye quickly and race home to beat my dad, and I did so only by minutes. Close call.

* * *

I met up with Juliette again on Monday and she filled me in on how her aunts force-fed her pastry and deep-fried stuff over the weekend, and how she was convinced she had put on a few pounds over one weekend she ate that much.

Despite my best efforts I couldn't ignore the hush that came over people as I passed, and then the whispers. The glares were hard to take, although some people just settled for looking in the opposite direction.

"Well they're subtle." Juliette said as I got to my locker only for the group beside us to immediately start whispering, casting glances at me every now and again.

"Guess I'm gonna have to get used to it." I grumbled as I opened the locker.

Once I got my books sorted Juliette linked me and we started to walk down the hall towards history, I kept my eyes on the floor to avoid everyone's gaze until Juliette stopped abruptly and I was pulled back to stand beside her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Um…" Juliette trailed off and I glanced at the noticeboard which was basically devoid of any important information this late in the year. Still, there was something important tacked up in the middle.

It was a picture of Stacey, with the words "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS GIRL?" written in bold red letters above a picture of Stacey, it looked to be a family picture taken recently, with her hair and makeup done perfectly- as always.

Stacey Cartwright was missing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** **Okay from now on both my Lost Boys stories will be updated on a Sunday, it'll be much easier remembering to update and I'm less likely to be late if I have a set time every week, so hopefully things run smoother now. Thanks to Freax, Llayth and TheGoofyCat for their reviews as well as to new favourites and follows :) enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Lost Boys, just the OCs.**

* * *

You know when you can feel someone staring at you?

Your ears heat up and blood rushes to your cheeks, hair stands up on the back of your neck and your back tenses?

Well I have that feeling right now, only it's so much worse because everyone is staring at me. Before classes got started we were all told to come to an assembly. Turns out the assembly was to warn us about the recent disappearances around Brooklyn, a recent trend of disappearances Stacey has apparently been the latest to join.

I listened to Principal Hembry tell us to stay away from Coney Island where the majority of the disappearances were happening as much as I could, but it was hard to concentrate given the fact it was so obvious everyone was looking at me and wondering had I anything to do with it. Not that I blame them, it's pretty convenient how Stacey went missing right after I got suspended. I was the daughter of a man who teaches law, so I know right off the bat I'm the prime suspect.

But I didn't do anything to her. Problem is, somebody else must have.

The principal said Stacey was driving home from her friend's house on Saturday night and she didn't get home, both her and the car are nowhere to be found. Her parents waited all Sunday for her to come home, when she didn't, the posters went up and everyone panicked.

"We want you all to be safe, so stay together wherever you go and please do not stay out late. You may return to class now."

With that everyone gathered their bags and made their way towards the exit, whispering amongst themselves. I turned to see Juliette watching me with an unreadable expression.

"Before you even ask, I was at home all night Saturday night."

She shook her head, "I wasn't going to ask anything."

I gave her a grateful nod before looking over to Hembry and catching his eye as he talked to the gym teacher. He waved me over as subtly as he could.

"So Miss Ross, I hope you were able to take something from the talk." He began.

"Yeah, don't stay out late. I don't stay out late anyway, I was at home Saturday night, I swear."

"Miss Ross I am not accusing you-"

I cut him off, "I know, but if you need to make sure I had nothing to do with it, my dad was at home as well and can tell you I spent the night in my room."

The principal sighed, "Thank you for the explanation, but I'm sure you had nothing to do with this. You can go back to class."

"Thank you." I breathed.

Now I just have to convince everyone else I'm a psycho.

Easier said than done. I was putting books in my locker when someone grabbed my shoulder roughly and I was whirled around and pushed up against the lockers with Jennifer Sommers standing less than a foot away looking furious.

"Everyone knows it was you."

My eyes widened, "Me? I wasn't even out Saturday night!"

She sneered, "Don't give me that bullshit! You really expect everyone to believe that right after you got expelled for the bracelet that Stacey just magically went missing?"

I pushed her back as a crowd gathered around us, "Listen, Stacey framed me for stealing her bracelet and I got expelled. You really think I want to make things worse for myself by hurting her? I'd never do anything like this! Has anyone stopped to consider that she might be fine?"

Jennifer scoffed, "Stacey is not fine, she wouldn't worry her family like this and she sure as hell wouldn't worry me. She left my house and said she was going straight home. And boom, now she's missing."

I swallowed, "A lot of people are missing, Jennifer. It's not my fault Stacey was unlucky enough to be one of them."

Jennifer's gaze turned to steel and she turned without another word and stormed back down the corridor, leaving me to face everyone else that were still standing around me in a circle.

"What?" I demanded boldly, with that the crowd dispersed quickly and I leant back against the lockers with a heavy sigh.

* * *

That night I sat at my desk with what was meant to be an essay in front of me, but I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't string a sentence together never mind write an entire essay, so I threw my pen down and buried my head in my hands.

My dad and I talked over dinner and turns out the disappearances were stumping almost everyone in Brooklyn, a major spike in disappearances had caused unease to flow through the city. My dad warned me not to stay out late, and avoid working the night shifts at all if I could, but that didn't leave a lot of shifts to take. Still, even I didn't want to stay longer than necessary.

The question of how disappearances that were mostly around Coney Island jumped straight into the city to near where Stacey lived resonated with me still. What had happened to Stacey? All day long I had wondered what could have happened, she wouldn't have run away, so someone must have kidnapped her. Or worse.

But who?

Before I could try to answer that question, a slight tap pulled my attention towards my window. Welcoming any kind of distraction I got up to the window and pulled the curtain back to see a familiar face grin at me.

Marko.

An involuntary smile lit my face and my mood instantly lifted and I eased the window open quietly, he sat on the ledge and I moved the telescope by the window to do the same, my fingers brushing the backs of his leather-clad knuckles.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself." He answered with a flash of white teeth, I shivered and couldn't decide if it was because of him or the breeze.

"I missed you, you weren't at the restaurant last night." It had become a tradition that anytime I was at work, he would be there too.

"Sorry about that, Bonnie won't let anyone go near the stuff you two got for making the warehouse all girly, she said you have to come over as soon as possible to help her decorate."

I smiled, "I'll try to get over as soon as I can. I missed you."

"I was a bit busy with something, I was actually hoping to show you it." Maybe this was the famous present Bonnie had to keep secret from me.

I bit my lip, "I can't, my dad has me grounded for ages. If I leave and he comes in here, I can kiss any chances of getting out within the next year goodbye."

Marko laughed, "It's just up on the roof."

My eyebrows shot up, "Well, as long as we don't take too long."

Marko stood up and I reluctantly followed him up the fire escape after I had closed my window almost all the way so the draught wouldn't get noticed by my dad.

"No way." I breathed as I got up on the roof and saw what was waiting, "There is no way you got this for me." I said as I came closer.

"Well you did mention the last time we were up here that there was a newer telescope you were gonna get eventually, and I wanted to cheer you up." He said.

"But this telescope's so expensive, you can't possibly have bought this for me." I said as I ran my hand over the sleek black metal of the telescope.

"It was no trouble. Check out some stars, you know you wanna." He teased and I leant down to look through the eyepiece.

"It's amazing." I said as I turned it on the stand, getting a view so clear it was unbelieveable.

"I'm glad you like it, I think it's cute you're into stars."

I smiled, "I've only ever really seen the stars around here, I'd love to go different places where there's not so much light pollution. The stars there would be spectacular."

"Maybe you can someday." He suggested.

I nodded wistfully, "Yeah, there's about a million and one places I want to go. All across the US, Europe, everywhere. Go everywhere and see everything."

Marko's arms came around my waist and he leant his chin on my shoulder, "Maybe we could do that together."

A small smile crept up on my lips and I turned to kiss his cheek, "I'd love that." His lips met mine and I turned in his arms to wind my arms around his neck. Suddenly everything seemed a little easier to handle.

I finally pulled back a few minutes later, the need to get back inside before my dad found my room empty was getting too strong, "I should go." I whispered.

Marko pouted, kissing my forehead before pulling back. He went over and folded the telescope up expertly.

"It must have taken you ages to get that over here."

He nodded, "You bet, I spent most of the weekend assembling it and then taking it down to make sure I wouldn't mess it up, it wasn't easy."

I don't know why that made me feel better, but it did. I would never suspect Marko of having anything to do with disappearances, but every person that I had found out was doing something Saturday night made me feel better. After all, we didn't know who could be involved in the disappearances.

"I'm glad you set it up, I'd have been afraid of breaking it. I'm gonna have to hide it though, my dad will wonder how I got it."

"You could always tell him I got it for you." He suggested with a wink.

"Maybe when I'm not grounded anymore, until then it'd be wise to get back in his good books, as good as I can considering the disappearance and all."

"What disappearance?" Marko asked.

I stopped, "Stacey, that girl that framed me for stealing her bracelet? She's missing."

I waited for him to stare at me like I had confessed to murdering her, or reacting in some way I would have expected after a day of seeing everyone edge away from me and cast wary glances as I walked past.

Instead he shrugged, "That's a shame."

My brow creased, "Yeah, considering the fact she could be dead or something."

"Or just trying to get attention." He argued.

"I don't think she'd do that. And plenty of other people have went missing around here lately, it's freaking me out a little now that it's someone I know, you know?"

Marko stepped over to put his hands on my arms, "Well don't worry about any of that, okay? You'll be safe."

I nodded, "Thanks, I hope so."

He kissed me for a few minutes and needless to say I felt a lot better. He then helped me take the telescope back down the fire escape to my room where I slid it under my bed after I wrapped it up in a spare sheet from the bottom of my wardrobe.

I went back over to the window where Marko was waiting and leant down to kiss him, "Can you come by the restaurant tomorrow night or something?"

Marko smiled, "Of course."

I watched him climb back down and walk towards where his bike must be. He must have had some trouble getting the telescope over here and then up to the roof.

A knock at the door had me shutting my window harshly so the glass shook, "Yeah?"

My dad opened the door, "What was that?"

"What?" I asked blankly.

He glanced around the room and I snuck a discreet glance towards the bed where the telescope was and hoped he couldn't see it where he was.

"I'm going to bed. Are you working tomorrow night?"

I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"I want you home as soon as work is over, any later and I'm calling the police."

"Dad!" I whined.

"I'm not messing around now Claire, that girl Stacey doesn't live far from here. I just want you to be careful."

I gave him an understanding look, "I am careful. I'm always careful."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter! A bit late because I've decided to go back and fix up a few chapters and they'll be uploaded soon. Nothing major, just adding extra bits of description and chapter five has an extra bit at the end of Chapter Five but no biggie if you want to give it a miss. Thanks to the new favourites and follows and thanks to Freax, TheGoofyCat, ZoopBooper (response below) and Llayth for their reviews :) anyway, enjoy and please review! Next update is Sunday :D**

**ZoopBooper: Thanks for the review, glad you like the chapter! Yeah loads more to come so there'll be character development in store, hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, just my OCs.**

* * *

**I walked down an alleyway, the feeling of being followed making my heart thump and my pulse sound in my ears. I made a turn at the bottom of the alleyway only to find another alleyway, this time I jogged down it and turned at the bottom to find yet another alleyway. I decided to turn and go back to take the opposite turn from what I had and see if that helped, but when I turned to go back down a brick wall stood in my path. I turned and continued through the maze of alleyways that never ended, each had a little less moonlight to show me the way. Finally I was running as the presence of something behind me became so great I was terrified, and I rounded another corner only to skid to a stop and stare in horror.**

**There was a girl standing in front of me.**

**I couldn't see her face clearly, but her hair looked damp and her clothes torn and hanging off in some places. She took some steps forward and I stumbled back in an effort to maintain the space between us, but as I blinked she was suddenly in front of me, her breath hitting my face. I fell back in surprise and landed on my backside in a puddle, my hands splashing as I backed away as she continued to come closer.**

**Finally we passed an alleyway the moon shone directly above, and I finally found my voice as I recognised the girl.**

"**Stacey?" My voice seemed tiny, and trembled with fear. She glared down at me and cocked her head to the side, her breath coming out in a gurgle. **

**She was covered in blood. Her hair, tattered clothes and skin were drenched in blood that looked in various states of drying, some places shone with bright red liquid whilst others were caked in a darker coat drying into her skin.**

**She finally turned her gaze from me to down the alleyway the moonlight was coming from and her eyes widened, the gurgling from her mouth stopped abruptly and she whirled around to run down the alleyway we just came from.**

**I turned to look down the way she had looked and a flash of something seemed to rush towards me at insane speed, heading straight for me.**

Yeah, that was a fun nightmare to keep me up for the rest of the night. I yawned the next morning as I walked down the hall and made my way to my locker, too tired to take notice of the stares. I yawned as I stopped in front of my locker and entered the combination.

I opened the locker to get my books and was instead drenched in a mess of red. Blood. Well, red paint but it had scared me for a second as I thought I had turned into Carrie or something. I stared down at my clothes under my mess of hair and blood splattered my white top and floral scarf, thankfully I hadn't worn my favourite jacket. Still, these clothes were destroyed.

The paint tin that looked like it was from the art department clattered to my feet from where it had been perched precariously on the shelf of my locker so I would knock it all over myself when I opened my locker. Clever. There was no sound anywhere else in the hall and I could tell everyone was looking at me. Not that I could blame them, I probably looked like a big red blob.

I brushed the hair plastered to my face with paint out of the way and looked down at the mess of red covering the textbooks from history I was planning to put in my locker. Great, guess I'd be paying for new ones.

I closed my locker and walked as calmly as I could up the hall to the principal's office, my feet leaving red footprints up the hall and drips of paint following after me like Hansel and Gretel's breadcrumbs.

I passed Jennifer who sent a stone-cold glare my way. I guess I didn't need much help to know who it was. She looked down to study her red nails as I passed her and continued down the hall.

I stood in front of the receptionist with her nose buried in a magazine, her glasses rested on the very edge of her nose like the slightest movement would cause them to fall off the end.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the article she was reading.

"Not officially, but it's a bit of an emergency."

She glanced up and her jaw practically hit the desk, "One minute please." With that she got up and went over to knock several times on the door to the office before the principal answered. She could do nothing but point at me and the principal's eyes landed on me and he sighed as if this was the last thing he needed. You and me both, buddy.

It was very embarrassing. I had to spend the rest of the day in a hoodie and sweatpants that were too loose, my hair still had a red tint and I looked like I had a bad sunburn. The gym showers really do suck.

I took another shower when I got home and scrubbed my skin until it was raw, thankfully when my dad got home I was clean and headed to work early, I figured the earlier I arrived the earlier I would get to come home.

"Guess what!" Sophie cried as I got in, pulling me into the kitchen to the point I thought my shoulder would come out of the socket. I turned it in a circle when she finally let me go when we got into the kitchen.

"Ow, what?"

She held her left hand up and I stared at it blankly before the ring finally caught my eye. Oh, she's engaged.

I forced a grin onto my face, "Aaron proposed?!" At least I was good at faking excitement.

She nodded, "Yeah, and he wants me to move back to Houston with him! I leave next week!"

My eyes widened, "So you're leaving?" Sure we might not get along all the time, but no one had ever left while I was here.

She pouted, "I know, it sucks. But I really want to go and Al said I can just work on training up a replacement this next week while I get ready to leave. You might have to help me, though. I have so much packing to do."

"No worries, whatever you need."

She grabbed me in a hug, "I'm so excited! If you're free when the wedding is on you have to come to Houston!"

I weighed the possibility up in my mind, "I suppose if I'm not doing anything then-"

"Yay!" She cried.

The rest of the night the positive thoughts I had for Sophie wore thin as she refused to carry any plates or clean up in case anything happened to her ring. It's a diamond, it wasn't like it could shatter.

I finally found some quiet time when all the tables were eating and happy with that they were doing to slide in beside Marko at the usual table the guys and Bonnie sat at.

"Boy I am tired." I said and leant my head on Marko's shoulder.

"Rough day?" Bonnie asked.

I nodded, "Rough week."

Bonnie gave me a sympathetic look, "I know what would cheer you up! Why don't you come help me decorate the warehouse after work? I have been waiting ages for you to help!"

Paul leaned in, "Yeah, anyone so much as tries to touch anything on the treasure pile and she all but snaps their hands off."

I laughed, "I wish I could but my dad's been a little edgy lately what with all the disappearances."

David sat up at the other side of the table, "Disappearances? What disappearances?"

I looked at all the guys, "You haven't heard?" They all shared several glances between them that seemed to communicate a great deal before David shook his head.

"I'm afraid we haven't, perhaps you could enlighten us?"

"Well there's been a lot of people around the island going missing, and a girl from one of my classes just went missing a few days ago and she lives kinda close to me so my dad's a bit wary. You guys should be careful too."

David barked a laugh and I stared in confusion, what part of this was funny?

Marko cleared his throat and I looked to him to see him shoot David a quick look before he looked at me, an innocent expression taking over his face instantly.

David sobered up, "We appreciate that, Claire."

I nodded and my ears perked up as someone called for a waitress, "I gotta get back, I'll try and come back over before my shift ends."

I quickly made my way up to a table where a woman wanted her soup heated up more, I took the plate into the kitchen because Lenny was absent from the window he normally stayed at when he didn't need to cook.

"Lenny?" I called as I came into the kitchen, I caught sight of him over by the phone on the wall just hanging it up before he turned to me and reached for the plate.

"What do you need, kiddo?" He asked.

"A lady wants this heated up more. Is everything okay?" Lenny never had to use the phone.

He nodded, "Sure! I was actually just talking to my son, he's been looking for a job for a while and I told him Sophie was leaving so he's gonna come in and see if he can be a new waiter."

I smiled, "It'd make a change from only having waitresses."

"Sure would! He's around your age but I think he's at a different high school close to where his mother lives. Still, it'd be good seeing him more over here, he might even move in a few nights." Lenny's wife had divorced him a few years ago and got custody of the two kids, so I knew it would mean a lot to get to spend more time with his son.

"Well if he gets the job we'd be happy to have him."

Lenny smiled, "So would I, I think you two would get along well, he's a bit shy. So do you think if he gets the job you could give him a helping hand and such?"

I took the plate back off him, "I will, promise." I said as I turned to go back out to the restaurant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**** Here is the next chapter! Although I tried improving the chapters they're just not up to scratch, so I'm gonna do a complete overhaul on some of them as soon as I get the chance, make them longer and add more. Thanks for nre favourites and follows and to Freax, Guest and TheGoofyCat for their reviews, hope you guys like this! Enjoy and please review! **

**Guest:**** I definitely will get writing more chapters and improve on the ones I have already written, promise! Glad you love the story, thanks for the review! :) **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Lost Boys, just my OCs.**

* * *

"What in the name of God did you do?!"

I looked up innocently from the couch to see David staring back and forth between Bonnie and I with a less-than happy expression. He looked like he was ready for killing one of us.

"We decorated!" Bonnie proclaimed, her arms spread wide to indicate the room we had spent a good two hours fixing up. The candles that were boring and white had been swapped for some dark reds, purples and even one or two black ones, some stood alone and some came in small candle holders. The couch had various throws covering it and the rug covered a large space in front of the couch, the faded oriental rug.

Bonnie had picked up a few strings of fairy lights. And by a few, I meant enough to string along all the railings that lined the walkways. Once we had strung those we stuck various posters on the walls from the music shop we stopped in. It seemed our make-over didn't please David.

"I can see that, fair lights? Are you kidding me?" He demanded.

Paul passed him and clapped him on the shoulder, "Lighten up, bud. Place looks great." Paul complimented, settling down on the couch between me and Bonnie as he slung his arms around our shoulders, "Nice job, ladies."

David shook his head and walked off mumbling something in a low voice that sounded more like a growl, causing Marko to grin as he passed by him.

I got up and walked over to Marko who looked around the warehouse, "Like it?" I asked.

"Well at least Bonnie didn't rope me into helping her make this nightmare, knew I liked you for a reason." He teased.

"Is that the only reason?" I asked.

"Yep." He said, popping the 'p' for emphasis before leaning down the brush my lips with his gently. Soon enough the initial gentleness faded and I was having serious problems controlling my breathing as Marko continued to deepen the kiss, pulling me up against him tightly.

"Hey, uh, if you guys want to christen the new couch, we can leave?" Paul called over. I hurriedly broke the kiss, damn I actually managed to forget there were in fact other people here. I blushed furiously and hid my face in Marko's jacket as Paul and Bonnie laughed.

"I better be getting home, my dad'll probably be back from his friend's house soon." Marko sighed, and I leant my forehead on his, "I'm sorry, I'm still grounded."

"Is your dad ever gonna let up?"

I shook my head, "Not when people keep vanishing into thin air. They still haven't found Stacey."

It was Saturday night, which meant Stacey had been missing for a week now, and nobody had any clue where she went. We had been called in almost every morning for an update, during which Hembry told everyone I had been at home the entire night Stacey had disappeared so there was no way I could have had anything to do with it. That lessened the burning hostility directed at me slightly, but some people were still convinced I did it.

I had thankfully not had anymore paint cans in my locker, but Jennifer could certainly find other ways to torment me. Be it shove me or trip me on her way down the hall, or blatantly call me a murdering bitch as she walked past. The worrying thing was that the police were saying since Stacey's parents hadn't received any phone calls, ransom notes or anything, she had either left and not told anyone or she was dead. And I couldn't see Stacey ever fleeing the security having a rich family provided, so that left only one conclusion.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Marko's fingers taking my chin, "Penny for your thoughts?"

I smiled and took his hand down to link my fingers with his, "It's nothing, but I should get going, can you give me a lift home?"

"Of course."

A while later I got off the bike, outside the apartment building. The lights were still off in ours, so I assumed my dad wasn't home yet.

"You know, maybe one of these nights I can tell my dad I'm staying at Juliette's and then you won't have to cut the evening short and bring me home." I told him as I turned around to face Marko.

He grinned teasingly, "Oo Claire's gonna sneak out and stay the whole night in the big bad warehouse?"

"Well no matter how much time we spend together, it never seems like it's enough. You're asleep during the day after whatever it is you guys stay up all night doing, and I have to be at home at night. Something's gotta give."

"Well I do still need beauty sleep, so maybe you coming out for the night would be good. We could show you what we get up to." He grinned.

I smiled, "Sounds good. I better get inside before my dad comes driving down the street. I'll maybe see you at work tomorrow night?" Marko nodded and I kissed him lightly before reluctantly breaking away.

I skipped up to the door of the apartment and got my keys out, turning the lock and pushing the door open. Salem and Binx came over like dark shadows in the limited light and I bent down to pet them before standing up and flicking the light on.

I screamed.

"Dad! What are you- I mean- I didn't know you were home." I said as my stomach turned to lead at the sight of my father standing in front of the window with his arms crossed.

"Obviously."

I swallowed, this was not good, "Listen, I know I'm not meant to be out when you said I'm grounded but-"

"There are a lot of things you're not meant to do, Claire. Like go out when you're not meant to, stay out this late when there are people going missing, and getting on the back of a motorcyle without a helmet! Scratch that, getting on a motorcycle at all!" He shouted, I shrunk back against the door, "Who was that boy that left you home?"

"Marko." I finally managed to say, "I met him in the restaurant. He's nice."

"Where does he live?" Shit, if I told him I was hanging out with a guy that basically squated in an abandoned warehouse down at the docks, he would kill me.

"I'm not sure, we just hang out in town and stuff so I don't know."

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but you two seem pretty close judging by what I saw." Embarrassment filled me at the fact my dad saw me kissing Marko, but there were kisses that would have been far worse for him to see.

"We're kind of… Dating."

My father exhaled sharply, "You're grounded for another two weeks."

"Dad!" I protested, "I'm old enough to have a boyfriend." I told him.

"Not one like him, he didn't exactly seemed concerned with your safety when he came speeding down the street. And neither of you seem to care how late it was."

"You were meant to be at Steve's until midnight." I pointed out, it was around eleven thirty now.

"Well it's a good thing I came home early because I was worried about my daughter being alone at night what with everything that's happened. Now I find not only did you sneak out, you're hanging around with a boy I have never even seen before now but apparently he is your boyfriend. Go to your room."

"But-"

"Now!"

I marched down the hall towards my room and made sure to slam my door, the two cats barely made it in. I threw myself down on my bed and screamed in frustration, I was too old for this shit!

I heard a soft meow beside me and looked to see Binx eyeing me curiously before licking his paw without a care in the world. Why couldn't I have been born a cat? They were once worshipped as Gods, and all they're expected to do is look cute, get petted and lie around. They have it too easy.

* * *

"How was your first Saturday?" I asked Aaron, Lenny's son, as we got a bit of spare time at the counter on Sunday evening.

"Hectic." He said with a nervous laugh, he was definitely the jumpiest person I had ever met. "H-how was your night off?"

"Hectic." I laughed, wincing as the memory of another two weekends added to my sentence basically shut down any plans I had, "Never lie to your parents, it will come back to bite you in the ass."

Aaron shook his head quickly, "I wouldn't, my mom would kill me and my dad-"

"Would chop you up into little pieces and serve you as a special." I finished, finally he cracked a laugh and I joined in.

"Mind sharing the joke?"

I turned to see Marko leaning on the counter with an eyebrow raised, "Hi." I breathed, slightly surprised as he appeared out of nowhere, I didn't even hear him come in, "Where's everyone else?" I asked, looking around to see it was only Marko in tonight.

"At a movie, I wanted to see if you could catch a later one."

I winced and walked out from behind the counter, leaving Aaron to handle the cheque of a customer, "About that… My dad saw us last night."

Both Marko's eyebrows shot up and he laughed slightly, "Shit, what did he say?"

"He was pissed, I'm grounded for another two weeks. And I don't think the Juliette excuse is gonna work, he won't let me out anywhere if he thinks I'm with you."

"What's so wrong with me?"

"Nothing! He's just a bit edgy because I've never had a boyfriend before and-"

"Boyfriend?" He cut me off with a smile, my face heated up but I forced a shrug.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" I asked with mock seriousness.

Marko pressed a kiss to my lips, "Not one bit."

I smiled, "Good. But he doesn't approve of a biker being my boyfriend. Especially seeing as you don't wear a helmet."

Marko made a show of running a glove through his hair, "And ruin this?"

I laughed, "He'll be alright with it eventually, but that unfortunately sucks for the present." I pouted.

"Uh, Claire?" We both turned to see Aaron looking a bit panicked with a woman looking a little fed up in front of him, "I think I messed up, the till has went crazy."

I turned back to Marko, "I better go help, and I can't stay out late tonight. Sorry. I'll work out some way of seeing you, alright?"

"I'll hold you to that."

"Please do." I said, finally stepping away from him to go back behind the counter. I managed to eventually undo Aaron's mistakes and send the customer on their way.

"So, uh, who was that guy?" Aaron asked as I leant back against the counter.

"Oh, him?" I said, gesturing to the door Marko had exited through only a minute ago, "Nobody, just my boyfriend."


End file.
